Hello Baby!
by augustus andrea
Summary: Chanyeol dan Kris harus mengurus dua anak kecil bersama. Tak berpengalaman, dan Kris memiliki ketakutan terhadap anak kecil. Kris/Chanyeol. Krisyeol. Exo & Yaoi Fanfiction. Thanks for reading!
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle: Hello Baby! [1/?]**

**Author: Andrea Augustus**

**Pairing: Kris/Chanyeol (Krisyeol)**

**Genre: Yaoi, Romance, Crack, Fluff**

**Rating: PG-13**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**-chapter 1.**_

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya dengan gontai, antara masih berada di alam ketidaksadaran dan alam sadarnya setengahnya sudah mulai bekerja. Ia membuka kulkas untuk mengambil sekotak besar susu cair.

Chanyeol menutup kembali kulkasnya dan mendudukkan dirinya di atas kursi meja makan. Aktivitas pagi yang cukup random, namun Chanyeol tidak pernah mau melewatkannya. Terutama jika ia harus merelakan dirinya tidak makan semangkuk sereal lantaran Baekhyun selalu lupa gilirannya berbelanja, menyebalkan.

Pagi ini berbeda dari pagi biasanya, karena Chanyeol diberitahu tadi malam bahwa kesemua member kecuali dirinya dan Kris-para rapper, lebih tepatnya-akan pergi ke suatu tempat untuk berlatih sesuatu. Sampai larut malam katanya.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya sebelum kemudian meneguk segelas susu cair tersebut, ada bekas-bekas seperti kumis di sekitar mulutnya ketika ia mengambil jeda dari aktivitas minumnya. Belum sempat Chanyeol menempelkan ujung gelas besar tersebut ke bibirnya lagi, ia tertegun.

Chanyeol yakin betul ia mendengar sebuah suara. Seperti .. suara anak kecil.

Chanyeol mengernyitkan alisnya dan terdiam, mencoba untuk mendengarkan lagi. Siapa tahu suara tersebut hanya delusinya saja, atau ..

Chanyeol sedikit membelalakkan matanya, namun kedua telinganya tidak mendengar suara apa-apa lagi. Dalam hati ia sedikit bersyukur, karena-

_"O .. mah_!"

Kali ini, Chanyeol benar-benar terlonjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia hampir berteriak ketakutan-ia tahu ini pagi hari-dan menjatuhkan gelasnya, jika kalau bukan gerak refleknya yang mencegahnya.

Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan dan .. O'ow.

Bukan suatu pemandangan yang baik untuk Park Chanyeol di pagi hari.

Karena Park Chanyeol, tidak pernah mengharapkan kehadiran seorang anak kecil-mungkin batita-di depannya, di dorm nya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kris menggaruk pipi sebelah kanannya dan mengerang. Pagi-pagi seperti ini bukanlah hal yang baik untuk bangun pagi-terlebih jika manajer-mu yang super duper galak itu mewajibkanmu untuk terlihat 'all fresh and fancy' di jam yang seharusnya kau pakai untuk menari-nari di alam mimpi.

Hidup memang tidak pernah mudah.

Kris menggerakkan tubuhnya ke samping, mencoba untuk mencari posisi tidur yang paling nyaman dan-

PLAK!

Oke, ini gangguan di pagi hari yang harus-

PLAK!

dibasmi dengan tuntas _what the hell_.

Kris mengerang dan mencoba untuk membuka sebelah matanya, sekedar memastikan bahwa pukulan di sekitar mukanya adalah semacam halusinasi dan ia bisa dengan segera kembali ke alam tidak sadarnya yang indah. Tapi-

"He .. he."

Kris semata-mata membelalakkan kedua matanya. Rasa kantuk yang menguasainya sepersekian detik lalu seolah sirna begitu saja. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan dengan agak panik.

Kris yakin betul ia mendengar sebuah suara, seperti anak kecil.

"A .. pa!"

Kali ini Kris tidak mau men-sugesti dirinya dengan hal-hal yang berlawanan dengan fakta, telinganya tidak pernah salah.

"Hee .."

Kris seketika terbangun dari tempat tidurnya dan membuat gerakan dramatis seperti melompat dari kasur, dan mendarat di lantai.

Kris mengerang kesakitan sebelum kemudian membelalakkan matanya lagi, menatap objek lugu nan polos di depannya dengan ekspresi wajah penuh kehororan.

Baginya ini adalah mimpi buruk, mimpi buruk yang pernah dialaminya seumur hidupnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol berusaha menjauhkan kedua pipinya dari jangkauan tangan anak kecil tersebut, namun nihil. Anak kecil tersebut, yang baru saja ia ketahui namanya sebagai Kim Hyejin, terus saja memainkan kedua pipinya sembari sesekali menariknya ke samping.

Chanyeol mengaduh kesakitan. Jujur saja, walaupun Chanyeol bukan tipe seperti Kris-yang memiliki paranoia tersendiri dengan anak kecil atau semacamnya-namun ia tidak pernah dekat-dekat dengan anak kecil sebelumnya, apalagi merawatnya.

Terlebih jika ia harus menghadapi Kris yang histeris nanti ketika melihat ada sesosok yang paling ditakutinya di dorm.

Astaga, terkadang Chanyeol tidak mengerti. Kris itu terlihat sangat menakutkan dan dingin di luar, tapi ternyata ia memiliki beberapa hal yang erm, Chanyeol ingin tertawa melihatnya.

Contohnya saja, Kris suka memainkan boneka-boneka dari fans-nya di kala waktu senggang atau menunggu. Kemudian ia takut dengan anak kecil dan bertingkah seperti melihat hantu paling menakutkan jika bersamanya.

Haish, ada-ada saja.

Chanyeol mencoba untuk mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk anak kecil tersebut berada di dalam gendongannya. Sepertinya anak ini adalah perempuan, terbukti dari bentuk wajahnya yang khas walaupun pakainnya agak sedikit menyerupai anak laki-laki. Rambutnya juga pendek, walaupun pada beberapa kasus ada juga anak perempuan yang berambut pendek dan berpakaian seperti laki-laki.

Chanyeol menatap wajah anak kecil tersebut. Lucu, pikirnya. Ia tidak pernah melihat wajah-wajah anak kecil sedekat ini, dan memikir-

"AAAA!"

Chanyeol sontak terlonjak kaget, begitupun anak kecil yang berada di dalam gendongannya. Untung saja ia masih cukup dapat menguasai dirinya untuk todak menjatuhkan anak kecil tersebut dengan reflek.

Chanyeol tahu betul suara itu. Siapa lagi yang berada di dorm kalau bukan dirinya dan Kris?

Kris. Haish, orang itu pasti berbuat yang aneh-aneh. Chanyeol menghela napasnya.

"Hyung!" Panggil Chanyeol dengan keras sembari berjalan ke arah kamar Kris. Terdengar banyak bunyi-bunyian seperti orang terjatuh diikuti dengan suara benda-benda terjatuh.

"Hyung! Ada apa?!" Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar Kris dan berjalan masuk. Ia mengernyitkan kedua alisnya dan menatap Kris bingung.

Kris tidak bergerak dari tempatnya, walaupun dengan kedatangan Chanyeol yang bisa dikatakan sebagai penyelematnya. Demi Tuhan, ia benci anak kecil.

Chanyeol seketika mengangkat kedua alisnya ketika ia mendapati Kris terduduk di lantai, dengan posisi menghadap ke arah tempat tidurnya. Ekspresi horor dan ketakutan terlihat dari wajahnya dengan jelas.

"Yah, hyung! Ada apa kau-"

"KENAPA BISA ADA ANAK KECIL DISINI?!"

Mungkin Chanyeol harus memiliki tangan empat agar ia bisa menutupi telinganya dan juga telinga anak kecil ini. Suara Kris yang berat ditambah dengan teriakannya yang Chanyeol yakin mampu membangunkan orang-orang sekompleks.

"Hyung, aku juga tidak tahu. Tadi pagi juga-yah! Hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Chanyeol terlonjak dan berusaha untuk menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Kris ketika Kris dengan semena-mena memeluk kedua lututnya.

"Y-yeol, anak itu melihat ke arahku! Aku harus bagaimana?!" Kris berteriak ketakutan sembari mengeratkan pelukannya pada kedua kaki Chanyeol, sekujur tubuhnya bergetar.

Chanyeol menjentikkan lidahnya dan memutar kedua bola matanya. Selalu saja, hyung-nya ini terlalu berlebihan.

"Hyung, jangan terlalu berlebihan! Anak kecil itu tidak akan berbuat macam-macam padamu."

"Bukan itu!" Kris mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan protes. "Anak kecil dapat merusak-rusak sesuatu tanpa perasaan bersalah!"

Chanyeol mengernyitkan alisnya bingung dan memiringkan kepalanya. Ia menunjuk anak kecil yang sedang bermain-main di atas kasur Kris sekarang.

"Tapi dia sekarang sedang memainkan ponselmu, hyung. Dan kau tidak bereaksi apa-apa "

"Eh?" Kris mengedipkan kedua matanya dan menatap Chanyeol sejenak, sebelum kemudian dengan sigap menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kasurnya. Benar, si anak kecil dengan polos dan senangnya sedang memainkan ponselnya.

"Yah, bocah! Jangan sentuh hand-phone ku! Aish! Bagaimana kalau kau menghapus seluruh daftar kontak noona-noona yang sudah kusimpan!"

Chanyeol hanya bisa memutar kedua bola matanya lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mungkin ini anak-anak dari sepupu manajer-hyung? Aku dengar istrinya baru melahirkan anak kedua."

Kris memijat keningnya dengan frustasi.

"Entahlah Yeol, masalah itu aku tidak peduli. Yang penting adalah bagaimana caranya menendang dua anak ini keluar dari dorm kita."

Chanyeol mengambil gulungan koran yang tergeletak pas di sampingnya, dan memukulkannya ke kepala Kris.

"Seenaknya saja kau bilang seperti itu! Manajer-hyung bisa marah kalau kita sampai tidak mengurusi bayi ini!"

Kris mengaduh kesakitan dan mengusap-usap kepalanya, menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan kesal. "Bisa tidak sih, tidak usah pakai acara memukul? Sakit tahu!"

Chanyeol hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya malas sebagai balasan. Salah Kris sendiri mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak-tidak, dan terlebih, itu sama sekali tidak membantu.

"Lagipula kenapa sih, mereka harus ada di dorm kita?! Kenapa tidak ditinggalkan saja di dorm SNSD noona atau yang lainnya? Aku yakin mereka pasti akan senang dengan kehadiran anak-anak ini dibandingkan kita." Kris menatap anak kecil yang berada di gendongan Chanyeol dengan kesal, sementar anak kecil satunya sedang bermain-main dengan alat tulis Kris.

"SNSD noona bersama yang lainnya ada acara hari ini, ingat?" Chanyeol memutar kedua bola matanya.

Kris mengerang frustasi. "Seharusnya manajer-hyung menitipkannya pada penitipan anak-anak, bukan disini!"

"Suka-suka manajer-hyung lah, hyung." Chanyeol menjentikkan lidahnya. Kris menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Kau sendiri memangnya tidak keberatan?"

"Keberatan apa?"

"Keberatan mengurus anak-anak kecil ini lah! Dasar bodoh!" Kris mencemooh dan memutar kedua bola matanya. Kali ini gantian Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Yah! Jangan panggil aku bodoh! Seenaknya saja!"

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Chanyeol menghela napasnya panjang, berusaha agar emosinya tetap berstatus stabil dan tidak memuncak. "Ya habis mau bagaimana lagi, hyung. Kita juga tidak mungkin kan, menelantarkan anak-anak ini?"

Kris terdiam sejenak dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Kalau dipikir-pikir, iya juga. Tapi ia tetap saja tidak mungkin merawat anak kecil itu, terlebih ketika ia memiliki phobia tersendiri terhadap anak kecil.

"Sial, aku hari ini seharusnya ada kencan dengan Uee."

Chanyeol sontak menatap Kris lagi. Kris menatapnya balik. Chanyeol menajamkan tatapannya dan seolah mengatakan 'jangan-sampai-kau-berani-

melakukan-itu'.

"Oke-oke! Aku tidak akan pergi hari ini! Puas?" Kris mengangkat kedua tangannya di udara seperti orang menyerah.

"Tidak sebelum kau mengatakan iya untuk mengurus anak-anak kecil ini." Jawab Chanyeol datar.

Kris membelalakkan matanya. "H-hey! Itu tidak adil! Persyaratan apa itu?! Aku-"

"Atau salam mu pada noona-ku tidak akan kusampaikan."

Kris sontak membelalakkan matanya lebih-lebih. Semua juga tahu kalau Kris sangat mengagumi kakak perempuan Chanyeol. Dari semenjak pertama kali ia melihatnya di foto sampai kepada hari dimana kakak perempuan Chanyeol datang untuk menjenguk Chanyeol.

Harus Kris akui, Chanyeol amat mirip dengan kakak perempuannya.

"Baik! Baik! Aku akan melakukannya! Tapi tolong, tetap sampaikan salamku padanya, Chanyeol!" Kris memohon-mohon sembari mengguncang-guncang kedua bahu Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menepis tangan Kris untuk menjauh dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Iya, iya."

**TBC.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Haha, oke. Ini rada absurd, gaje, dan fail, wkwk. Sempet ngebayangin gimana kalo Krisyeol ikutan Hello Baby! ato WGM-gue pasti nonton! Akaka :D**

**Oke, mudah-mudahan ceritanya bisa cukup menghibur dan nggak garing, wkwk. Have a nice read you all! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle: Hello Baby! [2/?]**

**Author: Andrea Augustus**

**Pairing: Kris/Chanyeol (Krisyeol)**

**Genre: Yaoi, Romance, Crack, Fluff**

**Rating: PG-13**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**–****_chapter 2_**

Chanyeol membawa telunjuknya menelusuri lembar halaman, kedua alisnya tampak mengerut seperti orang yang sedang serius.

"Air beberapa gelas, kemudian beras, lalu .."

Chanyeol membaca kalimat-kalimat yang tertera disitu dengan teliti. Ia tidak pernah memasak seumur-umurnya.

"Chanyeol, sudah selesai belum masaknya?" Tanya sebuah suara dari belakang, intonasi penuh ketidaksabaran. Chanyeol menjentikkan lidahnya dengan kesal dan membalas dengan nada yang agak tinggi.

"Belum, aku tidak tahu caranya memasak!"

Chanyeol mendengar Kris tertawa.

"Begitu sok-sok an ingin merawat anak kecil ini, haha."

Chanyeol menaruh-mungkin membanting-sendok sup nya dengan kasar di atas meja dapur. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Kris tajam.

"Itu karna kau sama sekali tidak membantu!"

Kris mengangkat kedua alisnya bingung dan menatap Chanyeol, tidak terima dirinya disalahkan.

"Hei, kau menyalahkanku-"

"Kau kan sudah berjanji akan membantuku, hyung!"

Kali ini Kris terdiam. Ia mengedipkan kedua matanya datar.

"Seingatku kau tidak menyuruhku melakukan apapun." Ucapnya tanpa dosa.

Chanyeol menggertakkan giginya kesal. "Aku menyuruhmu mengganti popoknya dari tadi!" Ia berteriak sembari meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggangnya, bergaya ala-ala ibu rumah tangga yang memarahi suaminya. Kris dengan sengaja menutup dua kupingnya.

"Haish, Yeol. Kau ini bukan wanita, sadarlah! Teriakanmu itu sungguh tidak enak didengar!"

"Aku tidak akan berteriak kalau kau segera mengerjakan perintahku!" Balas Chanyeol.

Kris membelalakkan kedua matanya. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tidak terima.

"Mwo? Perintahmu? Memangnya aku babumu?!"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya pasrah dan memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak.

"Terserah kau saja lah, hyung. Yang pasti aku akan menyalahkanmu kalau manajer-hyung sampai marah-marah kepada kita." Ujarnya sembari berbalik dan mulai mengaduk-aduk sesuatu di panci besar. Tali apronnya menjuntai kemana-mana karena ia tidak biasa memakai apron.

"Yah! Kenapa aku yang disalahkan?!" Tanya Kris dengan nada memprotes. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya dengan angkuh. "Kau kan juga ikut bertanggung jawab dalan kasus pemeliharaan ini!"

Sebenarnya Chanyeol ingin tertawa ketika Kris mengatakan kasus pemeliharaan, namun ia tahan. Ia tidak boleh terlihat luluh di saat ia ingin bersikap galak kepada Kris.

"Aku kan sedang memasak! Kau tidak lihat?!"

"Cih, alasan saja. Aku-"

"Salammutidakakankusampaikanp adanoona."

Begitu jelas, begitu cepat, begitu manjur untuk membujuk Kris.

Chanyeol terkikik ketika ia memperhatikan Kris dengan serta merta segera mengangkat anak kecil yang sedang bermain di kursi, dan membawanya menuju kamar mandi.

"Baik, baik! Akan segera kulaksanakan!"

Chanyeol melipat kedua tangannya dengan gaya yang agak arogan. Hitung-hitung untuk latihan Kris nanti menjadi calon suami dari kakaknya, _kan?_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Chanyeol meniup buburnya yang berada di atas sendok berkali-kali, sebelum kemudian mengarahkannya kepada mulut Hyejin.

"Aah, buka mulutmu~"

Hyejin tertawa, sebelum kemudian dengan semangatnya membuka mulutnya dan melahap makanan yang ada di depannya. Chanyeol ikut tertawa dan mengusap beberapa bekas bubur di sekitar mulut Hyejin.

"Bagaimana? Enak tidak?" Tanya Chanyeol sembari menyiapkan suapan berikutnya. Hyejin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan antusias, wajahnya ceria hampir menyerupai Chanyeol.

"Ayo~ Buka mulutmu lagi~"

_Sementara itu .. _

"Ya Tuhan, ini bencana, ini bencana."

Kris mendesis kebingungan tatkala ia harus mencari titik dimana ia bisa membuka pampers Donghoon dengan sempurna. Demi Tuhan, ia tidak pernah melakukan hal ini seumur hidupnya.

Kris kembali menelusuri setiap inci pampers Donghoon yang terpasang dengan rapi di bagian badannya, berharap dapat segera menemukannya-namun nihil. Ia tak kunjung-kunjung menemukannya.

"Aish! Bagaimana cara membukanya?!" Kris mengacak rambutnya frustasi, sementara Donghoon hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Oke, Kris. Kau bisa. Jangan panik." Kris menarik napasnya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya, mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya sekaligus menahan emosinya. Ia tidak mau terlewat kesal pada Donghoon dan malah jadi memarahinya. Donghoon jelas-jelas akan menangis jika ia membentaknya-Donghoon masih kecil. Dan jika Donghoon menangis, sudah pasti Chanyeol akan memarahinya. Dan jika Chanyeol memarahinya dan kesal padanya, salamnya untuk Park Yura-noona-nya Chanyeol pasti tidak akan pernah tersampaikan.

Urutan peristiwa yang secara kognitif jelas-jelas rumit, namun memiliki efek yang besar bagi seorang Kris Wu.

Kris memejamkan matanya sejenak, berharap mendapatkan semacam inspirasi atau ilham dari situ.

Dan Tuhan cukup berbaik hati padanya kali ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau cari apa, hyung?" Chanyeol mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap Kris, yang dengan kasar dan gerak-gerik frustasi mengacak-acak lemari perkakas.

"Aku mencari obeng! Mana obeng?!" Jawab Kris dengan nada tidak sabaran sembari terus membongkar isi lemari perkakas.

"Obeng untuk apa?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Untuk mencincang-cincang anak kecil itu**–**ya untuk membuka pampers-nya lah!" Jawab Kris sekenanya.

Chanyeol mengangkat kedua alisnya bingung sebelum kemudian tertawa, agak keras.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" Kris menyempatkan dirinya untuk berhenti sejenak dan menoleh ke arah Chanyeol, menyipitkan matanya.

"Masa**–**hahaha**–**membuka pampers paka-hahaha-pakai obeng!" Chanyeol memegangi perutnya dengan satu tangannya dan tangannya yang lain memegangi tubuh Hyejin.

Kris mengerang dan memutar kedua bola matanya, memutuskan untuk tidak menggubris reaksi dari Chanyeol. Lagipula ia sudah tahu Chanyeol pasti akan tertawa nanti.

Kris menghembuskan nafasnya lega ketika ia berhasil menemukan benda yang dicarinya. Ia tersenyum lebar dan beranjak berdiri dari posisinya, sebelum kemudian berputar dan**–**

Kris terdiam, tertegun lebih tepatnya.

Hey, semenjak kapan Chanyeol terlihat begitu hangat dan erm, _motherly_ seperti itu?

Kris menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan kosong, namun di kepalanya banyak sekali terlintas pikiran-pikiran tentang sosok di depannya.

Chanyeol menyuapi Hyejin. Chanyeol tertawa dengan renyahnya kepada Hyejin. Chanyeol amat perhatian kepada Hyejin. Chanyeol mengurus Hyejin seperti ia adalah ibu dari anak kecil itu. Chanyeol**–**

Haish! Apa yang aku pikirkan?!

Kris menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Bukan, bukan. Mungkin ini adalah karena pertama kalinya ia melihat Chanyeol bertingkah lembut dan manis seperti ini, biasanya kan ia**–**

**–**selalu tampak urakan dan berantakan.

Kris memutuskan untuk segera beranjak dari tempat itu, tidak ketika pikirannya sedang rentan terserang pikiran-pikiran yang dihasilkan oleh delusinya sendiri.

Ini bukan semacam delusi, kan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kris dan Chanyeol, beserta Hyejin dan Donghoon, sedang berada di ruang tengah sekarang**–**bermain bersama. Hitung-hitung sekalian beristirahat dari aktivitas-aktivitas sebelumnya yang melelahkan.

Hyejin sedang memainkan boneka-boneka milik Kai dan Baekhyun sementara Donghoon sedang bermain coret-coretan, seperti biasa.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika aku harus mengurus anak-anak seperti ini setiap harinya." Kris meluruskan kakinya dan menghembuskan nafasnya, berat. Ia menatap anak-anak kecil tersebut dan menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau juga nanti di masa depan akan mengurus anak, hyung. Kau harus terbiasa." Ucap Chanyeol sembari membetulkan baju Hyejin yang sedikit terbuka.

Harus Kris akui, Chanyeol cukup perhatian pada anak kecil dan itu entah kenapa membuatnya senang.

"Haha, yang jelas aku tidak mau kalau aku harus mengurusnya dengan kau." Ledek Kris sembari tertawa. Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Kris tajam.

"Memangnya siapa yang mengatakan aku akan mengurusnya denganmu? Lagipula aku juga tidak mau jika aku harus mengurusnya denganmu! Bwek!" Chanyeol menjulurkan lidahnya dengan kekanakan kepada Kris, membuat Kris sontak tertawa dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Lihat, ada anak kecil tambahan disini!"

"Yah!"

Kris tertawa semakin kencang. Chanyeol menjentikkan lidahnya kesal.

"U .. ma."

"Ya?"

Hyejin membuka mulutnya dan mengulurkan kedua tangannya pada Chanyeol, sebuah gesture seperti orang ingin digendong. Chanyeol terkekeh pelan sebelum kemudian mengangkat Hyejin ke dalam pangkuannya. Ia memeluk Hyejin erat dan anak kecil tersebut terkikik geli karenanya.

Dan lagi-lagi, Kris harus mengakui dirinya kalau**–**ya, dia terpana dengan pemandangan semacam itu**–**Chanyeol dan kehangatannya dengan anak kecil.

Perlahan dan tanpa disadari, Kris tersenyum menatap Chanyeol.

Mirip Park Yura, pikirnya.

"Kau kenapa menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu?" Tanya Chanyeol sarkastik sembari melemparkan pandangan curiga ke arah Kris.

Kris yang sedang melamun**–**masih dalam terowongan fantasinya akan Chanyeol**–**sedikit terlonjak kaget.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya bingung saja, mau-maunya kau dipanggil 'Umma' olehnya. Kau kan laki-laki." Dengusnya berbohong.

Chanyeol memutar kedua bola matanya. "Ya sudahlah ya hyung, yang penting bukan kau kan yang dipanggil 'Umma'. Beres kan?"

Kris tertawa menanggapi jawaban Chanyeol. "Haha, kalau aku sih lebih baik tidak usah hidup daripada dipanggil seperti itu oleh anak kecil."

Chanyeol menatap Kris sekilas, tajam. "Terserahlah hyung, sana tidak usah hidup."

Kris balik menatap Chanyeol tajam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Haha, iya, iya. Aku janji akan menemanimu besok. Iya, aku hari ini ada urusan. Maafkan aku yaa. Kau cantik sekali tadi di tv." _

Chanyeol merasa seperti orang ingin muntah, entah kenapa. Mendengar Kris berbicara seperti itu di telpon yang ia yakini lawan bicaranya sudah pasti perempuan, cantik**–**tambahan**–**benar-benar terasa memuakkan. Tidak terhitung bahkan sudah berapa kali Chanyeol membuat_ gesture_ seperti orang ingin muntah setiap kali Kris melancarkan aksi gombalnya kepada orang tersebut.

Chanyeol memukul lengan Kris, agak keras.

Kris, merasa terganggu, menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Chanyeol sebentar dan menatapnya tajam.

"Bantu aku membuka apron ini!" Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada berbisik sembari menunjuk ke arah pinggangnya yang masih terikat secara tidak beraturan oleh tali apron yang ia gunakan untuk memasak tadi.

Kris membelalakkan matanya dan menatap apron yang masih melingkar di sekitar pinggang Chanyeol. Jadi dari semenjak awal memasak sampai sekarang belum dilepas?!

Kris tersenyum dan mengatakan beberapa patah kata pada lawan bicara di _handphone_-nya, sebelum kemudian menekan tombol _reject_ untuk mematikannya.

"Haish, ada apa lagi kau ini?!"

Chanyeol sibuk berkutat dengan tali apronnya yang membuat simpul tak beraturan di sekitar pinggangnya.

"Bantu aku melepas apron ini, hyung! Sepertinya tadi aku tidak sengaja mengikatnya tali mati."

Kris menjentikkan lidahnya kesal dan berjalan ke arah Chanyeol.

"Kau ini kenapa sih, selalu saja membuat masalah! Kenapa tidak dari tadi kau memintanya? Aku kan jadi harus mengakhiri pembicaraanku dengan Jia begitu cepat, aish!"

Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Kris, kesal. Ia memutar kedua bola matanya mendengar alasan Kris. Dasar laki-laki blasteran Kanada**–**China. Pemikirannya sungguh kekanakan, abstrak, dan sulit dimengerti.

"Aku lupa! Lagipula kan aku juga tidak pernah memakai apron sebelumnya! Jadi pantas saja kalau-"

Chanyeol tidak sempat melanjutkan kata-kata berikutnya dan sontak tertegun ketika ia merasakan dengan samar-sama ada dua buah lengan yang melingkari pinggangnya. Spontan, Chanyeol memukul lengan tersebut.

"Hoi, kau ngapain?!"

Kris mengaduh kesakitan dan menatap Chanyeol tajam.

"Ya menolongmu! Apalagi? Dasar bodoh!"

"Memangnya membukanya dari belakang tidak bisa?!"

"Bagaimana aku bisa membukanya dari belakang kalau talinya kau ikat seperti itu dan kau putar ke depan?!"

Chanyeol akhirnya terdiam dan mengalah, sedikit memerintahkan dirinya untuk mempercayai laki-laki blasteran ini. _Geez_, bahkan Chanyeol amat membenci laki-laki blasteran luar negeri, entah kenapa. Perilakunya amat manja dan sangat kekanakan, sering membuat kesal.

Kris memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dan mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, pertanda ia sangat konsentrasi atas aktivitasnya. _Hell_, bahkan ia tidak mengerti bagaimana si Chanyeol ini bisa mengikat dengan serumit ini dan seberantakan ini.

Kris dengan refleks menarik Chanyeol mendekat agar ia dapat menyelesaikan operasi simpul pada tali apron tersebut lebih cepat. Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya sedikit ketika ia merasakan punggungnya bersentuhan secara samar-samar dengan tubuh bagian depan Kris.

Kris menarik beberapa bagian simpul dengan kuat, dan itu membuat bagian samping wajahnya juga bertabrakan dengan telinga Chanyeol.

Aish, apa-apaan sih ini?!

Chanyeol berharap ini akan segera berakhir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ayo kita memandikan Hyejin dan Donghoon!" Chanyeol berseru dengan ceria sembari berlari-lari ringan ke arah kamar mandi. Kris melongo dan menatap Chanyeol terheran-heran.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol berhenti tepat di depan Kris dan menatapnya, heran juga.

"Kenapa kau hanya berdiri disitu seperti patung? Ayo bantu aku!"

Kris membelalakkan matanya sedikit. Memandikan? Tidak salah?

"Heh, ayo bantu!" Chanyeol memukul lengan Kris dengan agak keras dan tersenyum lebar, seperti antusias. Oh Tuhan, jauhkan Kris dari senyuman itu. Itu mengerikan.

Kris mengaduh kesakitan dan menatap Chanyeol tajam. Ia mengusap-usap lengannya.

"Yah! Bisa tidak sih, kau tidak usah memukul?!"

Chanyeol menjulurkan lidahnya sekilas ke arah Kris sebelum kemudian ia meneruskan perjalanannya**–**seperti anak kecil**–**ke arah kamar mandi.

Kris menatap Chanyeol tertegun, namun kedua ujung bibirnya secara diam-diam terangkat dan membentuk sebuah senyuman.

Ada hal unik dari Chanyeol. Ya, dia baru saja menemukannya ketika ia tidak sengaja menghirup aroma tubuh Chanyeol ketika ia mencoba untuk melepaskan tali apron dari pinggang Chanyeol.

Strawberry dan Cherry.

Chanyeol wangi percampuran antara Strawberry dan Cherry. Kris tidak pernah menyangka bahwa rapper urakan dan cuek itu ternyata menggunakan serangkaian alat mandi yang berbahan dasar Strawberry dan Cherry.

Manis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC.**

**A/N: Hahaha, setelah beberapa tugas paper yang menumpuk dan post-test, wakaka, akhirnya saya dikasih break juga dari tugas-tugas itu selama dua hari #curhat XD**

**Daaan, sebagai hasilnya, tadah! Saya me-ngepost inilah! wkwk. Mudah-mudahan chapter ini nggak membosankan yaa, ato gaje ato garing dsb XD**

**Have a nice read everybody! Bye-bye~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle: Hello Baby [3/?]**

**Author: Andrea Augustus**

**Band: EXO**

**Pairing: Kris/Chanyeol (Krisyeol)**

**Genre: Yaoi, Romance, Crack, Fluff**

**Rating: PG-13**

**_-chapter 3_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

"Aah, lelahnyaa, tapi menyenangkan."

Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya di atas lantai dan meluruskan kakinya, yang diikuti oleh Kris di depannya. Kris menurunkan Donghoon dari gendongannya.

Syukurlah, Kris sekarang sudah tidak terlalu paranoid lagi dengan anak kecil seperti dulu dan tadi pagi, dan itu semua berkat Park Chanyeol. Ya, berkat manusia aneh dalam hidup Kris yang bernama Park Chanyeol.

Jahat.

"Hyung." Panggil Chanyeol sembari meladeni Hyejin yang mulai bermain boneka lagi.

"Hmm?"

"Bosan tidak?" Tanya Chanyeol dan kali ini ia mendongakkkan kepalanya untuk menatap Kris.

"Kalau bosan tidak sih, kalau capek iya."

"Haish, aku tidak tanya capek atau tidak hyung, aku tanya kau bosan atau tidak." Chanyeol memutar kedua bola matanya. Donghoon mendekati Hyejin dan mereka mulai bermain boneka bersama.

Kris menatap keduanya sekilas sembari berpikir. "Lumayan sih, tapi aku capek."

Chanyeol menghembuskan napasnya dengan sarkastik. "Masih tidak ada yang bertanya kalau kau capek."

"Memangnya kau sendiri tidak capek?" Tanya Kris balik.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lebar. "Tidak, karena ini semua menyenangkan."

Lagi-lagi, Kris tertegun karena Chanyeol. Lagi-lagi, Kris tidak tahu harus membalas dengan bahasa jenis apa karena kata-kata Chanyeol. Ada apa sih sebenarnya hari ini dengan Chanyeol? Atau mungkin dirinya saja yang sebenarnya .. terlalu terpesona dengan Chanyeol?

Haish!

"Aneh, seperti ini dibilang menyenangkan. Kalau aku sih lebih baik-"

"-berjalan-jalan dengan artis wanita atau semacamnya, kemudian menggombal sampai mendapatkan hatinya." Kata-kata Kris terpotong seiring dengan Chanyeol melanjutkan dan melengkapi kata-katanya. Alasan yang sudah terlalu sangat mainstream di telinga Chanyeol dari seorang blasteran China-Kanada bernama Kris .. Wu?

"Nah itu kau sudah tahu." Jawab Kris sembari menyeringai puas. Chanyeol hanya memutar kedua bola matanya, lagi-lagi. Kris tertawa melihat reaksinya.

"Eh, hyung, mumpung tidak ada kegiatan hari ini, kita jalan-jalan keluar yuk!" Ajak Chanyeol tiba-tiba dan secara _out of the blue_. Kris tertegun dan mengangkat kedua alisnya bingung.

"Kita berdua?"

Chanyeol menendang kaki Kris dan memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Memangnya kau kira kencan, berdua?! Berempat dengan Hyejin dan Donghoon."

Sejenak, Kris ingin melupakan dan menarik semua kata-katanya yang menggambarkan sosok Chanyeol yang berbeda dan lembut, yang berhasil menyihir perasaan dan pikirannya menjadi-_well_, berperasaan lain padanya. Chanyeol kembali lagi menjadi menjadi manusia aneh dan buas, yang urakan dan cuek, serta agak kasar kepada dirinya.

"Aku tidak mau. Aku capek."

Chanyeol menjentikkan lidahnya dan memghembuskan napasnya.

"Ayolah hyuung, masa seperti itu saja kau capek?! Kau kan tidak terlalu banyak berkontribusi dalam hal kepengurusan anak-anak kecil ini .."

Kris membelalakkan matanya mendengar rengekan Chanyeol. Tidak terlalu banyak berkontribusi? Tidak terlalu banyak berkontribusi katanya?

Helloo~

"Yah! Enak saja aku tidak terlalu banyak berkontribusi! Setidaknya perjuanganku melawan ketakutanku terhadap anak-anak kecil ini harus kau apreasiasi! Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku-"

Kris membelalakkan matanya dan sontak menghentikan kata-katanya ketika ia menyadari apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

Uh-oh. Ia berkata terlalu banyak dari seorang yang dingin dan _cool_ seharusnya.

_Keep your manner and show the other that you're a cool guy, Kris_.

"Apa?" Kris menatap Chanyeol curiga yang menatapnya seperti antara orang yang sedang melongo dan terhibur.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya dan terkikik pelan. "Tidak apa-apa, ayo kita pergi keluar hyuung." Rengeknya lagi.

Kris menghembuskan napasnya panjang.

Tidak lagi.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau. Aku capek. Sana kalau mau keluar sendirian saja, bawa Hyejin dan Donghoon juga." Ucap Kris sekenanya. Ia betul-betul malas jika harus berepot-repot lagi mengurus anak-anak kecil yang entah bagaimana tingkahnya nanti di luar.

"Lalu kalau aku keluar sendirian, siapa yang akan mengurus Donghoon?" Chanyeol mengernyitkan alisnya dan menatap Kris.

"Ya siapa lagi kalau bukan kau sendiri?"

Chanyeol menendang kaki Kris lagi. Hancur sudah _side-image_ tentang Chanyeol yang Kris buat mengenai segala kebaikannya dan kelembutannya.

"Yah, kau ini jahat sekali! Kalau nanti aku terlalu fokus pada Hyejin dan mengabaikan Donghoon bagaimana?! Donghoon bisa diculik!"

"Ya itu kan urusanmu. Yang penting bukan aku yang disalahkan oleh manajer-hyung nanti, beres kan?" Jawab Kris seenaknya sembari merebahkan tubuhnya di atas lantai. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di bawah kepalanya.

Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Hyung."

"Tidak."

"Hyuung."

"Tidak. Tidak."

"Hyung-nim!"

"Tidak!"

"Kalau aku nanti diculik bagaimana?"

"Yang penting bukan Hyejin dan Donghoon yang diculik."

"Kalau aku tersesat dan tidak bisa pulang?"

"Kau bisa tinggal menelponku."

"Kalau aku dijahati oleh orang?"

"Tinggal berteriak."

"Kalau aku digoda?"

"Memangnya ada yang mau menggodamu?"

"Haish! Hyuuung!" Chanyeol memukul kaki Kris berkali-kali dengan telapak tangannya.

"Tidak."

"Hyung!"

"Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Tidak."

"Gege."

He?

Chanyeol menyeringai ketika Kris dengan spontan langsung mengangkat tubuhnya dalam posisi duduk dan terbatuk keras. Kris menatap Chanyeol dengan ekspresi horor dan takut, merinding.

"A-apa yang baru saja kau katakan?"

Alih-alih menunjukkan kalau ia merasa jijik terhadap dirinya sendiri-sejujurnya sih iya, karena Chanyeol sama sekali bukan tipe manja dan penggelayut seperti erm, Baekhyun-Chanyeol malah menatap Kris dengan tatapan seduktif dan mengerling.

Kris membelalakkan matanya semakin menjadi-jadi, terlebih ketika Chanyeol perlahannya bergerak mendekat ke arahnya.

"Y-yah-"

Chanyeol merangkak ke arah Kris dan mendudukkan dirinya di atas pangkuannya. Kedua anak kecil yang tadinya tengah bermain boneka kini menatap keduanya dengan percampuran antara tatapan bingung dan tertarik.

"Y-yah, a-apa yang kau lakukan idiot?!"

Kris berusaha untuk menjauhkan dirinya dari Chanyeol dan mendorongnya ke belakang, namun gagal karena pertama; badan Chanyeol lumayan berat dan tinggi, kedua; Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu melingkarkan kedua tangannya si leher Kris.

Ya Tuhan, mimpi buruk apa ini?! Sebetulnya bukan mimpi buruk juga sih, ada bagian atau semacam ruang di hati Kris yang meneriakkan padanya kalau ia tidak sepenuhnya keberatan dengan Chanyeol yang menggelayut-gelayut seperti anak koala pada pohonnya.

Chanyeol mengistirahatkan kepalanya di pundak Kris. "Gege." Panggilnya-uhuk-manja.

Kris membelalakkan matanya ngeri. Setiap inci dari wajahnya menggidik ketakutan.

"Ayo kita jalan-jalan keluar~"

Kris mencoba untuk mengatur napasnya, sedikit menggunakan teknik relaksasi yang ia pelajari dari rangkaian kegiatan yoga meditasinya.

"Tidak. Pokoknya aku tidak mau Chanyeol, aku-"

Kris sontak menghentikan kata-katanya, dan untuk pertama kalinya, ia menyesal karena telah memiliki sepasang mata yang dapat melihat .. segalanya yang ada di dunia ini. Mulai dari sesuatu yang memukau, menjijikkan, menakutkan, menyenangkan, sampai kepada hal-hal yang _cute_ dan _irresistable_-tidak dapat dielak.

Seperti makhluk di depannya ini sekarang.

Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya secara perlahan dan menatap Kris, kedua matanya yang sudah besar dari sananya membesar dua kali lipat lebih besar. Ia menggembungkan pipinya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

P-puji Tuhan.

Kris bahkan tidak tahu kalau Chanyeol ternyata bisa melakukan_ aegyo_-image-nya terlalu boyish dan urakan menurut Kris-dan itu, dan itu jauh lebih bagus dan menggoyahkan daripada Tao, _The King of Aegyo_ sekalipun.

Kris meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. Kalau sudah seperti ini, tidak ada hal lain yang bisa ia lakukan selain ..

"B-baiklah."

.. berkata 'ya'.

Kris memerosotkan bahunya ke depan dan ia menghela napas, kecewa.

_What a stupid me can easily get distracted by an unprofessional master of aegyo_. (Betapa bodohnya aku dapat dengan mudahya terbujuk oleh master aegyo yang bahkan sama sekali tidak profesional).

Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak dan pada saat itu juga, detik itu juga, ia langsung melompat turun dari pangkuan Kris. Ia tergeletak di lantai sembari memegangi perutnya dan terus tertawa, membawa sensasi panas dan kemarahan tersendiri bagi Kris.

Namun Kris sendiri nyatanya tidak bisa marah, karena di dalam hatinya, entah di bagian mana yang membisikkan padanya itu, ia tahu bahwa ia telah benar-benar terdistraksi oleh Chanyeol.

Segala hal yang ada di dalam dirinya, Kris menyukainya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol mengencangkan tali sepatunya, sebelum kemudian berdiri dan menatap Kris, yang juga berdiri di sampingnya. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan mantap dan menatap ke arah depan, seperti siap akan menyongsong sesuatu.

Kris juga mengikuti gerak-gerik Chanyeol-sejak kapan ia jadi ketularan Chanyeol?

Chanyeol mengenakan kaos oblong berwarna ungu, agak besar, dan sepasang celana jins berwarna hitam pekat. Tak lupa ia juga mengenakan sepasang sepatu sneakers kesayangannya-hadiah dari Xiumin beberapa bulan lalu yang tidak pernah ia bosan pakai kemana-mana.

Kris hanya dapat geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya. Makhluk unik yang satu ini, memang tidak pernah terlihat peduli dengan penampilannya.

"Apa kau sudah siap, Kris?" Tanya Chanyeol sembari menggandeng Hyejin di sampingnya.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Kris?" Panggil Chanyeol lagi.

Tak kunjung menjawab jawaban, Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kris dan bersiap membentaknya, namun ..

"Sial, mantelku kusut." Ucap Kris sembari mengusap-usap mantelnya, mencoba untuk meluruskannya secara magis.

"KRIS!"

"APA?!"

"AYO!"

"KEMANA?!"

Chanyeol sontak membelalakkan matanya, namun semakin menjadi-jadi ketika Kris tiba-tiba tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hahaha, aku hanya bercanda."

"Tidak lucu." Sungut Chanyeol kesal sembari berjalan duluan di depan Kris. Ia menggendong Hyejin bersamanya.

Kris mengedipkan matanya, seperti baru menyadari bahwa ia sedang ditinggalkan. Ia segera membawa Donghoon ke dalam pelukannya dan mengejar Chanyeol.

"Yah, tunggu!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau tidak bilang kalau kita akan naik bis."

"Memangnya aku juga mengatakan kalau kita akan naik limosin?" Balas Chanyeol sembari menutupi wajahnya dengan satu tangan akibat panas matahari, satu tangannya lagi menggandeng tangan Hyejin dengan erat.

"YA TAPI SETIDAKNYA-"

"Kris."

"APA?!"

"Tidak keren."

Kris mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Dari kedua telinganya keluar seperti asap-asap kemarahan. Sudah cukup hari ini ia dibuat kesal oleh Chanyeol.

"Sampai berapa lama kira-kira kita akan jadi sate panggang seperti ini, Chanyeol?" Tanya Kris merendahkan nada suaranya, sengaja agar_ image_-nya yang _cool_ tetap terjaga sampai ia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

"Sampai bis-nya datang." Jawab Chanyeol dengan santainya. Ia sama sekali tidak terlihat kepanasan, keberatan, terbebani atau apa.

Diam-diam, Kris agak sedikit kagum padanya. Chanyeol bersikap begitu natural.

"Memangnya kau tidak kepanasan?"

"Kepanasan."

"Lalu?"

"Yang lainnya juga tidak mengeluh." Ucap Chanyeol sembari menolehkan kepalanya sekilas ke arah belakang, dimana kerumunan orang-orang yang bernasib seperti dirinya sedang berdiri-menunggu bis.

"Mereka kan sudah terbiasa, pantas saja-"

"Lalu kita harus mengecualikan diri kita? Rasanya tidak adil." Chanyeol berkata sembari tertawa, pelan.

Halus di telinga Kris.

Dan lagi-lagi, Kris harus mengakui dirinya bahwa kini, ia benar-benar terpana dengan Chanyeol. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, berkata apa dalam bahasa apa, dan skak mat.

Keegoisan Kris terkadang malah menjadi bumerang tersendiri baginya.

"Ah itu dia bis-nya sudah datang! Ayo Kris!" Ucap Chanyeol tiba-tiba mengagetkan Kris. Ia segera menggedong Hyejin lagi dan setengah berlari ke arah pintu bis.

Lagi-lagi Kris ditinggalkannya di belakang. Ironis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Enak kan, hyung, ternyata naik bis?" Tanya Chanyeol sembari menyenderkan punggungnya dengan santai dan juga kepalanya. Ia menatap Kris dan tersenyum lebar. Ia duduk dekat jendela.

Kris hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya santai dan menyenderkan tubuhnya pada senderan bis. "Yaa, lumayanlah."

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah luar jendela bis yang terbuka, membawa beberapa muatan angin untuk masuk dan menyapu wajah Chanyeol. Ia membawa kepala Hyejin untuk bersandar di dadanya dengan lembut. Kris diam-diam melihatnya.

Cantik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol melompat turun dari bis seperti anak kecil, sebelum kemudian diikuti oleh Hyejin yang turun dibantu olehnya, Kris dan Donghoon. Chanyeol mengangkat Hyejin dalam gendongannya.

"Kita sekarang mau kemana?" Tanya Kris bingung. Ia mengedipkan matanya.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan menatap Hyejin, kemudian Donghoon yang berada di dalam gendongan Kris.

"Bagaimana kalau Hyejin dan Donghoon saja yang menentukan?"

Kris membelalakkan matanya, agak tidak setuju dengan perkataan Chanyeol. Kalau anak kecil yang menentukannya sudah pasti ...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kris melipat kedua tangannya dan menyenderkan tubuhnya dengan bosan di ujung depan rak boneka.

Yeap, mereka sedang berada di dalam toko boneka sekarang. Seperti yang Kris sudah duga sebelumnya.

"Hahaha, kau suka boneka ini? Boneka ini lucu yah?" Tanya Chanyeol sembari tertawa ke arah Hyejin, hangat. Hyejin balik tertawa.

Chanyeol kemudian beralih kepada Donghoon yang berada di sekitar pojokan rak boneka, bingung memilih mana yang ia sukai.

"Kau suka boneka apa Donghoon?" Tanya Chanyeol sembari membungkukkan badannya ke arah Donghoon.

Donghoon mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda berpikir.

"O .. bot."

Chanyeol mengangkat kedua alisnya dan menatap Donghoon. Ia tersenyum dengan penuh pengertian.

"Donghoon mau robot?"

Donghoon menganggukkan kepalanya ragu-ragu.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan dan mengacak-acak rambut Donghoon pelan.

"Sebentar yaa, hyung ambilkan dulu."

Chanyeol berjalan ke arah area rak robot-robotan. Kris menatapnya diam-diam, namun tidak melakukan apapun untuk membantunya. Robot-robotan yang dimaksudkan Donghoon lumayan berada di bagian yang tinggi dan walaupun badan Chanyeol cukup tinggi, namun rasanya setidaknya seseorang membutuhkan tangga kecil untuk itu.

Chanyeol menggapai-gapaikan tangannya ke atas dan menjinjitkan kakinya, berusaha untuk mencapai tinggi yang maksimal demi mengambil robot-robotan itu. Frustasi, akhirnya ia berusaha untuk melompat dan ..

Ow, kakinya tidak cukup proporsional untuk mendarat secara sempurna. Ia terpeleset ke arah belakang. Chanyeol hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dan berdo'a, berharap nanti ada semacam keajaiban seperti boneka besar yang jatuh dan empuk-

"Tidak bisa kau pakai tangga?"

Chanyeol mengarahkan pandangannya ke bawah dan alangkah terkagetnya ia, mendapati sepasang lengan milik _you-know-who_ sudah terlingkar di pinggangnya dengan rapi.

**TBC.**

**A/N: Itu bagian akhirnya ****_lame _****sama ****_obvious _****banget yak, wkwk. Bisa ditebak kaan siapaa? XD  
Maaf yaa, maaf banget baru bisa di-post sekarang. Kemarin full banget hari-hari dipenuhi kuliah, resume, ujian blok, kegiatan di seputar kampus, dsb. (ini kok jadi curhat XD), tapi khususon hari ini seenggaknya bisa santai gara-gara tadi pagi abis ujian blok, wkwk.**

**Okee, mudah-mudahan chapter ini nggak gaje, garing, aneh, ato semacamnya, haha. Selamat membaca dan have a nice weekend you all~ :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle: Hello Baby [4/5]**

**Author: Andrea Augustus**

Band: EXO

Pairing: Kris/Chanyeol (Krisyeol) & later!Baekhyun/Kyungsoo

Genre: Yaoi, Romance, Fluff

Rating: PG-13

**.**

**_-chapter 4_**

**.**

Kris mengernyitkan alisnya bingung karena Chanyeol tidak segera melakukan pergerakan. Bukannya keberatan karena ia harus menahan dan memegangi beban seberat kantung beras sih-namun ia takut disangka yang tidak-tidak oleh karena posisinya ini. Ia adalah seorang idol.

Kesal karena Chanyeol tetap tidak bergeming, Kris akhirnya mengangkat Chanyeol dan menaikkannya pada tangga tersebut-walaupun dengan fakta bahwa tubuh Chanyeol sangat berat dan ukuran raksasa.

Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya semakin horor. Apa yang baru saja Kris lakukan?

"Cepat sana, ambil barang yang kau maksud. Aku sakit mata jika harus berada disini terus." Kris melepaskan Chanyeol dari pegangannya dan berjalan pergi, mungkin ke arah Hyejin atau Donghoon untuk sekedar mengecek mereka kalau mereka masih ada di tempat.

Chanyeol segera mengambil robot-robotan yang dimaksud. Mungkin ia hanya tersentuh saja-ya, tersentuh. Secara Kris tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal yang baik padanya, jadi ketika ia melakukannya untuk yang pertama kali- Ya.

Ia pasti hanya tersentuh saja, bukan apa-apa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mereka berjalan kesana-kemari. Ke toko ini, ke toko itu. Atas permintaan Hyejin dan Donghoon. Bagi Chanyeol, mungkin ini menyenangkan karena ia sama saja hiperaktif nya dengan anak kecil. Tapi bagi Kris-

_Hella tired_. Sangat melelahkan. Ia lebih memilih di kamar, baca buku, atau telpon-telponan di kamar mandi selama ber jam-jam dengan Victoria.

Chanyeol tersenyum kepada Hyejin ketika Hyejin dengan spontannya menunjuk ke arah toko baju. Tidak terhitung berapa kali mereka sudah keluar-masuk toko baju yang berbeda, namun tidak membeli apapun lantaran tidak ada yang pas-dengan selera anak-anak kecil tersebut.

Chanyeol dengan riangnya menggandeng Hyejin dan Donghoon menuju toko tersebut. Sementara Kris merasa diabaikan dan terasa seperti satpam penjaga bagi mereka.

Bagus, Kris yang _cool_ dan tampan ini bertingkah sebagai satpam penjag mereka. Jarang-jarang jadi kau harus berterima kasih.

Chanyeol sibuk melayani Hyejin dan Donghoon yang menunjuk baju ini-itu, mengambilkannya serta mencocokkannya dengan mereka. Lagi-lagi Kris hanya bisa mengamati dengan tatapan bosan sembari menyenderkan tubuhnya di salah satu rak baju.

"Hyejin mau yang ini? Bagaimana dengan yang ini? Oh! Donghoon mau yang itu! Sebentar ya aku ambilkan dulu! Iya, Hyejin. Nanti Oppa ambilkan. Tunggu disini ya." Chanyeol seperti kerepotan mengurusi dua anak kecil itu yang banyak maunya. Ia segera berlari menuju sebuah rak dan mengambilkan baju yang diinginkan oleh Donghoon.

Kris sedang duduk di dekat situ.

"Kau sendiri tidak beli baju, Yeol?"

Chanyeol terlonjak, karena ia tidak menyadari kalau Kris sedang duduk disitu.

"Tidak. Untuk apa lagipula? Aku sedang tidak butuh baju." Jawab Chanyeol cuek sembari berjalan dengan cepat ke arah Donghoon dan Hyejin, takut keduanya tiba-tiba menghilang entah kemana.

Kris hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Terkadang Chanyeol bertingkah terlewat cuek, tetapi itu hanya berlaku pada hal-hal yang menyangkut dirinya sendiri. Untuk orang lain, ia bersikap sangat peduli dan seolah "aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu asalkan kau bahagia".

Kris menghembuskan napasnya. Mungkin kapan-kapan di waktu yang tepat ia bisa membelikan baju atau sesuatu untuk Chanyeol.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satu hal yang paling ditakuti Kris; penggemarnya akan secara tiba-tiba mengeroyoknya dan menodongnya dengan secarik kertas dan pena. Tanda tangan.

Sebenarnya Kris tidak keberatan, sama sekali, apalagi kalau penggemarnya itu adalah seorang wanita cantik-ehem, maksudnya ia merasa senang dengan penghormatan. Namun kalau seperti ini, rasanya tidak baik juga.

Kris menyerahkan secarik kertas terakhir beserta penanya ke arah seorang gadis. Gadis tersebut memekik saking senangnya dan hampir mencekik teman di sampingnya. Ia kemudian mengucapkan terima kasih pada Kris dan segera beranjak pergi.

Fiuh, pikir Kris. Setidaknya-

"OPPA!" Sial.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kris dan Chanyeol, beserta Hyejin dan Donghoon, kini sedang berbelanja di supermarket. Sebetulnya persediaan makanan di dorm belum habis, namun-hehehe.

Untuk manusia seperti Park Chanyeol yang perutnya seperti berteriak terus minta makan setiap detiknya, rasanya hal itu wajar-wajar saja.

Chanyeol tukang makan, tapi badannya tak kunjung gemuk-gemuk juga. Mungkin itu yang Shindong Super Junior sering komplain-kan padanya.

Kris memasukkan beberapa menu makanan sehat seperti kentang, brokoli, wortel, segala aneka macam sayuran ke dalam keranjangnya. Persediaannya di dorm sudah agak menipis seingatnya. Ia kemudian berjalan ke arah peralatan mandi dan tubuh, tak sengaja melewati bagian-bagian makanan manis.

Sudah Kris duga, Chanyeol pasti sedang berada disini dan juga kedua anak kecil itu. Cih, bahkan Donghoon juga seperti melupakannya begitu saja dan terlalu dekat dengan Chanyeol.

Eh? Bukannya ia seharusnya bahagia?

Terserahlah. Kris hanya ingin agar rangkaian 'jalan-jalan' ini cepat selesai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kris sedang sibuk memilih beberapa peralatan mandi yang kira-kira cocok untuknya dan cukup efisien untuk menghemat waktu mengingat dirinya adalah seorang yang sibuk dan harus bertindak cepat.

Belum sempat Kris mengambil satupun peralatan yang ia maksud, seseorang tiba-tiba menghampirinya dengan tergesa-gesa, seolah ia baru saja berlari sejauh marathon sejauh 100 km.

"Kris!"

Chanyeol.

"Ada apa?" Kris malas menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Chanyeol. Ia masih fokus dengan beberapa peralatan mandi depannya.

"Anak-anak! Apa mereka bersamamu?!"

Kris mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. Kali ini ia rela mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Chanyeol.

"Tidak. Memangnya kenapa?"

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya. Wajahnya yang merah berkeringat tiba-tiba berubah menjadi pucat.

Kris merasa ada yang salah.

"Ta-tapi aku yakin sekali mereka berada di sampingku! Sedang memilih-milih permen!" Chanyeol berkata dengan nada tingginya dan paniknya. Kris menyipitkan matanya.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan."

Chanyeol menjentikkan lidahnya dengan keras dan menghembuskan napasnya, sebelum kemudian berteriak dengan suara bakatnya menjadi seorang rapper.

"ANAK-ANAK HILANG!"

"APA?!" Kris membalas dengan suara bakatnya menjadi seorang rapper juga. "Bagaimana bisa?!"

"A-aku tidak tahu! Seingatku mereka masih berada di sampingku dan aku-"

Oh Tuhan, coba lihat ekspresi muka Chanyeol sekarang. Entah kenapa, ada sensasi seperti diiris-iris ketika Kris menatapnya.

"Kris, kalau mereka diculik bagaimana? Kalau mereka dilukai bagaimana? Kalau mereka dibawa ke suatu tempat yang mengerikan bagaimana? Kalau mereka dijual bagaimana? Kalau mereka-"

Kris merasa harus menghentikan ini.

"Kalau kita mencari mereka bagaimana?" Kris mengusulkan pengandaian lain yang lebih cemerlang. Chanyeol menatapnya.

"Kita berpencar. Kau ke arah utara dan barat, aku ke arah timur dan selatan. Mengerti?"

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya dan mulai bergegas, meninggalkan segudang cemilan manisnya yang sudah ia pilih dengan sepenuh hati dan susah payah di keranjangnya.

Kris juga, semua barang-barang yang sdah ia pilih terpaksa ia tinggalkan di keranjangnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah hampir 20 menit lebih Kris mencari, kesana-kemari, rasanya setiap sudut sudah ia telusuri, setiap lorong sudah ia lewati, namun ia tak kunjung menemui apa yang ia cari juga.

"Haish! Kemana sih menghilangnya anak-anak itu!"

Kris sudah berada di ambang frustasi dan berniat untuk memanggil Chanyeol agar mereka bersama-sama melaporkan kehilangan ini pada bagian pengumuman, sekalian satpam-satpam yang bertugas juga mencari. Namun kalau begitu bisa menimbulkan kehebohan juga, karena yang melapor bukanlah sembarang orang.

Oh, ya Tuhan.

Kris menelusuri lorong bagian perkakas, sekali lagi. Ini merupakan kali ketiganya ia menelusuri bagian sedikit, sedikit berharap bahwa mereka ada di salah satu tumpukan barang-barang tersebut.

Harapan yang jelek.

Belum sempat Kris membelokkan dirinya ke lorong bagian lain, tiba-tiba ia menangkap sesuatu-atau lebih tepatnya sesuatu itu menarik perhatiannya.

Ada sesuatu yang menyembul, seperti gumpalan atau gundukan, di pojokan. Agak aneh juga sih mengingat barang-barang yang lain tidak ada yang menyerupai barang-barang itu dan barang-barang itu terlihat begitu berbeda dan-

Oh! Barang-barang berupa gumpalan itu bergerak!

Kris membelalakkan matanya lebar-lebar. Firasatnya tentang keberadaan anak kecil itu dengan barang-barang yang menyerupai gumpalan itu seolah menyambung dan bersatu di kepalanya. Ia segera berlari dan memanggil Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya, wajahnya betul-betul memerah karena keringat yang ia hasilkan dari proses mencari dan berlari-lari.

Kris dengan serta merta langsung menarik tangannya tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi. Untung Chanyeol tidak terjungkang ke depan karena kekuatan Kris yang begitu besar dan Kris menariknya sambil berlari.

Kris dan Chanyeol berhenti di suatu tempat. Tempat perkakas. Chanyeol mengernyitkan alisnya bingung.

"Lihat." Tunjuk Kris dengan tenang ke sebuah arah, di pojokan. Chanyeol mengikuti arah tersebut dengan matanya, dan serta merta langsung membelalakkan matanya begitu ia mengetahui siapa itu atau apa itu yang Kris maksud.

Hyejin dan Donghoon sedang tertidur dengan pulasnya sembari menggenggam sebuah permen dan coklat.

"Ya Tuhan! Aku kira kalian dimana!" Chanyeol menghampiri keduanya dan memeluknya dengan erat. Untunglah supermarket ini agak sepi dan kebanyakan pengunjungnya adalah ibu-ibu tua sehingga tidak terlalu banyak menyita perhatian.

Setidaknya ibu-ibu tua itu tidak cukup gaul dengan mengenal Exo.

Hyejin dan Donghoon bergerak, sebelum kemudian membuka matanya perlahan.

"U .. ma?"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan memeluk keduanya lagi, erat. "Kalian jangan kemana-mana lagi, ya. Aku betul-betul khawatir kalau kalian sampai hilang."

Dan Kris bersumpah, ia dapat melihat titik-titik kecil seperti air mata di ujung mata Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menangis?

Chanyeol kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dari kedua anak kecil tersebut dan menatap Kris. Ia tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Kris."

Kris bersumpah ia dapat merasakan dirinya salah tingkah. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan tersenyum canggung-tidak ketika kedua mata Chanyeol terlihat begitu indah dengan siluet bening-beningnya.

"S-sama-sama."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari menjelang sore. Langit sudah menunjukkan kesoreannya dengan warnanya yang berubah menjadi sedikit oranye. Indah.

Kris, Chanyeol, beserta Hyejin dan Donghoon sedang berada di taman-inginnya hanya singgah untuk beristirahat sebentar, namun ujung-ujungnya malah jadi bermain disitu.

Chanyeol tertawa dan mengejar Hyejin dan Donghoon yang asyik mengitari rerumputan sebagai alas dari taman itu. Hyejin dan Donghoon terlihat amat senang.

Sedangkan Kris?

Berteduh di bawah pohon. Dasar leader.

Kris kelelahan karena aktivitas-aktivitas tadi di pusat perbelanjaan-mulai dari berhijrah dari satu toko ke toko lainnya, naik turun eskalator, sampai lari pontang-panting mencari kedua bocah cilik itu.

Merepotkan.

Namun menyenangkan juga.

Kris menyenderkan tubuhnya pada dahan sebuah pohon besar dan juga tua. Ia duduk di bawah situ dan perlahan memejamkan matanya.

Ah, begitu menenangkannya.

Cahaya berwarna kuning ke-oranye-oranye an yang memberikan sensasi hangat tidak hanya pada wajahnya namun juga tubuhnya, suara-suara samar orang-orang tertawa-kebanyakan anak kecil, dan juga hawa kehangatan yang jarang didapatnya. Mungkin ini satu hal yang harus lebih ia eksplor berikutnya.

"Kris!"

Kris mengangkat salah satu ujung kedua bibirnya, agak malas menanggapi panggilan itu.

"Kris!"

Haish.

"Apa?" Kris membuka matanya dan ow, alangkah kagetnya ia ketika wajah Chanyeol adalah hal yang pertama kali dilihatnya. Jarak wajah Chanyeol dengan wajahnya begitu dekat.

Kris terlonjak dengan tidak _cool_-nya.

Chanyeol yang memiliki posisi badan membungkuk tepat menyerong dari Kris, mengedipkan matanya-polos.

Kris mendesis kesal dan menaruh-menyaplok lebih tepatnya-telapak tangannya di wajah Chanyeol, mendorongnya menjauh.

"Kau mengagetkanku, bodoh!"

Alih-alih merasa bersalah atau apa, Chanyeol malah menunjukkan cengiran khas-nya dan menggaruk kepalanya.

"Hehehe, habis hyung sedari tadi hanya diam saja."

Kris menghela napasnya kesal dan memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Lalu kau ingin aku apa? Salto?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Cantik.

"Boleh, haha. Kalau hyung tidak malu dan masih ingin Jessica-noona menjadi kekasih hyung."

Haish, bisa saja. Kris menjentikkan lidahnya.

"Kau tidak bermain lagi dengan kedua bocah kecil itu?" Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. Dan Kris tidak mengerti apakah itu karena efek cahaya sore yang terlalu mendramatisir atau angin yang secara perlahan berhembus, tapi Chanyeol benar-benar terlihat memukau sekarang.

Ugh, sadar Kris! Kau masih normal, yeah.

"Bermain, tapi kau tidak bermain."

"Lalu?"

"Yaa, rasanya tidak seru saja, hyung."

"Kau mau aku menemanimu bermain?"

"Eh?"

Untuk pertama kalinya, Kris berani bersumpah bahwa demi Tuhan, puji Tuhan, ia melihat Chanyeol tersipu.

"Bukan! Maksudku kau menjaga Donghoon kalau ia bermain terlalu jauh! Aku kan tidak bisa menjaga keduanya secara ketat!" Chanyeol memukul lengan Kris dengan keras. Kris terlonjak di tempatnya karena pukulan Chanyeol dan mengaduh kesakitan.

"Jangan memukulku! Dasar tidak sopan!"

Chanyeol tertawa dan menarik lengan Kris ke depan, membuat Kris mau tidak mau memisahkan badannya dari dahan pohon yang menenangkannya.

"Ayo hyuung, nanti kita beli es krim."

"Kau pikir aku tergoda dengan hal-hal seperti itu? Memangnya aku kau?"

Chanyeol lagi-lagi hanya tertawa dan menarik lengannya agar ikut bermain dengannya, Hyejin, dan juga Donghoon.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hyung, kau mau rasa coklat, strawberry, atau vanilla?"

Kris mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Tidak ada rasa kopi pahit?"

Chanyeol menjentikkan lidahnya dan menatap Kris dengan tatapan_ are-you-serious_.

"Kau pikir ini kedai kopi? Cepat, kau ingin rasa apa?"

"Kau pilih rasa apa?" Kris malah bertanya balik.

"Aku pilih rasa vanilla."

"Ya sudah, aku sama denganmu saja." Jawab Kris cuek sembari meladeni Donghoon bermain rumput-rumputan.

Diam-diam, Chanyeol tersipu karena jawaban Kris.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kris merasa tidak benar-benar _manly_, sungguh. Dirinya, tubuhnya yang keren, wajahnya yang tampan, tangannya yang kuat, memegang sebuah es krim-_cone_.

Sungguh variasi yang tidak sinkron.

Untung sedang tidak ada fangirl, ataupun aktris kenalannya yang sedang lewat sekarang. Kalau iya, mungkin ia bisa pura-pura mati.

" .. Chanyeol?"

"Hmm?" Chanyeol asyik menjilat es krimnya, daerah di sekitar mulutnya ditumbuhi kumis putih secara instan. Chanyeol memakan es krimnya dengan agak berantakan, dan itu benar-benar menggoda Kris untuk membandingkannya dengan kedua bocah cilik di depannya.

"Aku .. harus apa dengan es krim ini?"

Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya, dan menatap Kris bingung.

"Memakannya, memangnya apa lagi?"

"Oh." Kris mengedipkan matanya, datar. "Tapi aku tidak nafsu."

Chanyeol mengangkat kedua alisnya heran.

"Kenapa?"

Kris terdiam sejenak dan menatap Chanyeol, kemudian sisa-sisa es krim di sekitar mulut Chanyeol, dan es krim Chanyeol yang sudah setengah habis.

"Aku tidak nafsu melihatmu makan."

Chanyeol sontak mengernyitkan alisnya dan menendang ujung kaki Kris, tanda tidak terima dengan kata-katanya. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Enak saja!"

Kris terkekeh, mengejek Chanyeol.

"Makanya, kalau makan es krim pelan-pelan, jangan terburu-buru, nikmati di setiap-"

Clek.

Kata-kata Kris terhenti begitu saja ketika Chanyeol dengan isengnya mengoles setutul es krim pada wajah Kris. Kris mengernyitkan alisnya dan menatap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menjulurkan lidahnya secara kekanakan pada Kris. Ia bersiap-siap untuk memakan es krimnya lagi sebelum kemudian-

Clek.

Ganti Kris yang mengoleskan setutul es krim pada wajah Chanyeol.

Kris tertawa puas ketika Chanyeol menatap tajam ke arahnya, namun segera terhenti ketika Chanyeol mengambil secolek es krim dari cone-nya dan mengoleskannya lagi pada wajahnya-kali ini agak lebih panjang.

Kris mengumpat dalam bahasa Cina-nya dan mengambil takaran es krim yang lebih banyak dengan telunjuknya. Ia mengoleskannya pada wajah Chanyeol dan mengakhirinya dengan mengusapkannya ke bagian lain.

Chanyeol berteriak tidak terima karena setengah bagian dari wajahnya jadi kotor terkena es krim. Ia menendang kaki Kris lagi dengan keras dan menatapnya tajam.

Kris tertawa puas. Entah kenapa, membuat Chanyeol kesal dan marah adalah hal favoritnya hari ini.

Mungkin itu karena akan membuatnya terlihat lebih cute?

_No, no,_ Wufan. Kau masih normal. Ingat, Jooyeon-noona.

Chanyeol mendorong Kris dengan kasar ke belakang sebagai balasan, dan ia menyeringai penuh kemenangan ketika Kris terjungkang ke belakang diikuti oleh dirinya yang berada di atasnya, dan es krim Kris terlempar entah kemana.

_Got you, gege! _

Chanyeol mengambil sebuah takaran es krim yang banyak-jauh lebih banyak dari Kris-dan mengoleskannya secara semena-mena pada wajah Kris. Kris menggapai-gapaikan tangannya berusaha untuk meraih pergelangan tangan Chanyeol, menghentikannya-namun gagal, Chanyeol terlalu bersemangat.

Sekarang wajah mereka penuh dengan olesan-olesan es krim.

Chanyeol tertawa dan menatap Kris, yang menatapnya balik dengan tatapan tajam. Chanyeol menghabiskan sisa es krim-nya yang masih tersisa, dengan berantakan tentunya.

Alih-alih merasa jijik, Kris, masih berada di posisi bawah, terkekeh pelan. Entah apa yang sedang ada di kepalanya sekarang, tapi ia pikir Chanyeol benar-benar berbeda.

Mungkin Chanyeol tidak membutuhkan dan menunjukkan banyak _effort_ untuk memukaunya dibandingkan wanita-wanita lain?

Kris bahkan sudah tidak dapat menghitung seberapa seringnya ia menemani mereka ke salon, berdandan, berbelanja di mall, dan makan malam di tempat yang tidak pernah ia kunjungi jika ia makan bersama Chanyeol-restoran.

Kris mengangkat tangannya perlahan dan membawanya ke arah wajah Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang masih berada di atasnya-seolah lupa dengan lingkungan sekitar dan juga keadaannya-hanya memakan cone es krim-nya dengan lahap.

Chanyeol memasukkan suapan terakhir ke dalam mulutnya-Kris pikir itu _cute_-dan mengunyahnya, kemudian menatap Kris.

Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya dan memperlambat kunyahannya ketika Kris dengan anehnya, meletakkan ujung ibu jarinya di dekat bibir Chanyeol.

"Kau kalau makan, jangan membuatku tidak mau mengakuimu sebagai temanku." Canda Kris sembari mengusap daerah di sekitar mulut Chanyeol dengan lembut, membuat Chanyeol mematung seketika di atasnya dan menghentikan kunyahannya.

"Oh, dan satu hal lagi. Kau berat, jadi jangan lama-lama berada di atasku ya."

Chanyeol sontak membelalakkan matanya dan mengangkat tubuhnya. Kris tertawa melihat Chanyeol yang salah tingkah dan wow, ini kedua kalinya ia melihat Chanyeol tersipu.

Oh _God_, andaikan ia bisa menyaksikan rona merah pada wajah cantik itu setiap hari mungkin ..

.. mungkin ia bisa jatuh cinta padanya setiap hari.

Yap, _cheesy as cheese_._ That's_ Wu Yi Fan.

"E-eh! Ma-maaf, hyung! Aku tidak tau-ah! Anak-anak!" Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya panik, mencari dua sosok tubuh kecil dengan rusuhnya. Ia merasa bersalah karena terlalu terbawa dan hidup dalam momennya sehingga ia melupakan-

Ada suara tawa yang memecah tiba-tiba, dan Chanyeol tidak perlu menebak siapa itu ketika ia dengan sigapnya menoleh ke arah rumput ilalang yang cukup tinggi dan tebal.

Hyejin dan Donghoon sedang duduk di balik situ dan terkikik, ke arahnya.

"Aigoo! Kalian sedang apa disitu?!" Chanyeol segera menghampiri keduanya dan berjongkok, membuat _gesture_ seperti ingin menggendong namun ditolak oleh keduanya.

Menyadari bahwa mukanya masih penuh dengan olesan es krim, Chanyeol segera mengambil tisu basah dari sakunya dan membersihkan wajahnya. Ia kemudian tersenyum dan menawarkan pelukan yang kedua kalinya pada Hyejin dan Donghoon-yang tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi langsung mereka terima.

Kris diam-diam tersenyum di belakang.

_God was never wrong, including created someone so special like you_.

(Tuhan tidak pernah salah, termasuk menciptakan seseorang seperti kau.)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Haha, sori sori sori banget, update-nya lama banget. Mudah-mudahan temen-temen pada suka yaaa :D**

**Selamat membaca dan have a nice weekend you all! :D**

**Makasih buat temen-temen yang udah baca sama review! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tittle: Hello Baby! [5/5]**

**Author: Andrea Augustus**

**Band: EXO**

**Pairing: Kris/Chanyeol, Baekhyun/Kyungsoo**

**Genre: Romance, Fluff, Yaoi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-****_chapter 5_**

Sudah seperti yang Chanyeol duga, berhubung ini sudah malam, maka penumpang yang naik bis pun tidak terlalu banyak. Bahkan mungkin bisa terhitung oleh jari termasuk dirinya, Kris, dan dua anak kecil yang sedang bersama mereka.

"Ini, pakai jaketku."

Chanyeol mengernyitkan alisnya heran. Ia bahkan tidak melihat kapan Kris membuka jaketnya.

"Tidak, hyung saja yang pakai. Aku sudah tidak kedinginan lagi." Bohong Chanyeol sembari memalingkan mukanya ke arah jendela bis.

Kris menjentikkan lidahnya dengan keras mendengar jawaban Chanyeol. Dari dulu hingga sekarang, hal yang tidak pernah berubah dari Chanyeol adalah kelemahannya dalam berbohong.

"Kau yakin?"

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa menoleh ke arah Kris. "Yakin."

"Aah, aku mengerti."

Chanyeol mengernyitkan alisnya bingung dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kris. "Apa?"

"Alasanmu kenapa kau tidak mau memakai jaketku padahal kau jelas-jelas sedang kedinginan."

Chanyeol menatap Kris dengan tatapan memprotes. "Y-yah! Sudah kubilang aku tidak-"

"Kau lebih memilih 'body heat' kan untuk menghangatkan tubuhmu?" Potong Kris sembari menatap Chanyeol, salah satu ujung bibirnya terangkat membentuk sebuah seringai samar-samar.

"M-mwo?" Chanyeol sontak membelalakkan matanya. Hampir saja ia berpotensi untuk membangunkan Hyejin dan Donghoon dari tidurnya jika ia tidak cepat-cepat memelankan suaranya. "B-body heat ap-"

"Yaah, aku juga kalau jadi kau akan lebih memilih body heat. Lebih manjur dan lebih hangat." Potong Kris lagi sembari mengangkat kedua bahunya santai. Ia dengan iseng memainkan ujung baju Donghoon.

Chanyeol semakin mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. "Body heat apa, hyung? Aku tidak mengerti."

Kris terdiam sejenak. Ia tersenyum simpul sebelum kemudian dengan perlahan mendekatkan dirinya pada Chanyeol.

"Ini namanya body heat, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol tidak memiliki waktu untuk memprotes atau bereaksi ketika tiba-tiba Kris menarik punggungnya mendekat, membuatnya sedikit bertabrakan dengan tubuh Kris. Ia berteriak pelan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Ssh, jangan berisik, anak-anak sedang tertidur." Kris memperingatkan Chanyeol dan menaruh telunjuknya pada bibirnya. Ia menatap Hyejin dan Donghoon yang masih tertidur pulas di pangkuan Chanyeol dan di pangkuannya.

"Aish! Lepaskan aku!" Chanyeol menatap Kris kesal dan menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya, berharap setidaknya Kris mengerti bahwa dirinya tidak begitu nyaman dengan tipe proksimitas seperti ini. Ia memukul lengan Kris dengan keras.

"Ow! Yah! Kau tidak lihat Hyejin juga kedinginan?" Tanya Kris dengan nada kesal sembari melepaskan Chanyeol. Ia mengusap-usap lengannya yang terasa sakit, amat sangat sakit.

"Aku bisa menghangatkannya." Jawab Chanyeol dingin. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah luar jendela dan mendekap Hyejin semakin erat. Kris mendengus melihatnya.

"Orang yang kedinginan notabenenya tidak akan bisa menghangatkan orang lain sebaik orang yang benar-benar hangat."

Chanyeol menjentikkan lidahnya dan mendelik ke arah Kris, tajam. "Mau kupukul lagi, hyung?"

Dan Kris hanya tertawa kali ini.

"Aish, kau ini galak sekali."

"Lalu kau ingin aku bersikap seperti apa? Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo dengan gaya imutnya? Atau kedua maknae, Sehun dan Tao yang sering melakukan aegyo?" Chanyeol memutar kedua bola matanya kemudian mendengus. "Dalam mimpimu."

'Tidak usah susah-susah kau melakukan itupun, bagiku kau sudah imut, bahkan melebihi dua maknae evil itu.'

Kris berdehem dan menyenderkan punggungnya pada kursi bis. Ia menatap ke arah depan.

"Aku suka sih, tipe-tipe seperti itu."

"Ya sudah, kau dekati saja mereka." Ucap Chanyeol asal. Entah kenapa, ada sesuatu yang membuat Kris sontak tersenyum. Mungkin nada bicara Chanyeol yang terdengar seperti orang cemburu, namun ia berusaha untuk menutupinya?

"Tidak mau-ah, lebih tepatnya tidak bisa, nanti ada seseorang yang cemburu."

Chanyeol spontan mengernyitkan alisnya. "Siapa?"

"Kau berharap aku mengatakannya padamu? Itu rahasia. Hanya aku dan Tuhan yang tahu." Ucap Kris sembari menunjuk dirinya sediri dan mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah atas. Chanyeol menjentikkan lidahnya dan menatap Kris tajam.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau bilang? Membuat orang lain penasaran saja."

"Tenang saja, rasa penasaranmu akan segera terjawab kok, dengan jelas."

Tatapan Chanyeol berubah menjadi tatapan bingung, namun ia memutuskan untuk segera melupakannya dengan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain dan menatap segala yang dilewati oleh bis ini melalui jendela.

Kris hanya terkekeh, sebisa mungkin ia mencoba untuk memberikan petunjuk bahwa orang yang dimaksud itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah dirinya. Tapi apa daya, orang yang dimaksud pun sangat kelewat tidak peka.

"Yah, pakai jaketku ini."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau, hyung. Aku sudah tidak kedinginan lagi." Ucap Chanyeol tanpa menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kris.

Bohong, Kris memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Kau terlalu banyak menonton drama. Memberi pinjaman jaket bukan berarti ia menyukai orang yang dipinjami. Ia bisa saja khawatir secara umum, tidak ada perasaan apa-apa."

Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya. Ia meneguk ludahnya dan walaupun tidak terlalu mengganggu, tetapi itu nemberikan sedikit kesan berat padanya. Apa ia kecewa dengan apa yang Kris katakan barusan?

"Memangnya siapa yang berpikir seperti itu?"

"Lalu kau berpikir seperti apa?"

"Kau berharap aku mengatakannya padamu? Itu rahasia. Hanya aku dan Tuhan yang tahu." Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada mengejek, mengikuti kata-kata Kris tadi, berikut dengan gayanya dan nadanya.

"Kau menyimpan perasaan terhadapku?" Tanya Kris terlalu optimis.

"Ugh." Chanyeol sontak membuat ekspresi seperti orang ingin muntah. "Aku tiba-tiba merasa mual, hyung. Mana mungkin ada orang yang suka dengan playboy cap naga sepertimu."

"Ada." Tukas Kris dengan cepat. "Buktinya wanita-wanita itu mau kalau aku ajak jalan-jalan."

Chanyeol memutar kedua bola matanya. "Tch, itu pengecualian. Mereka juga mau jalan denganmu karna kau menjanjikan yang macam-macam."

"Yah, kau meragukan ketampananku?" Kris tampak seperti keberatan dengan kata-kata Chanyeol. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan kesal yang menatapnya balik, sama-sama tidak suka.

"Sudah sejak lamaaa sekali, hyung."

"Oh ya? Awas saja kalau jatuh cinta denganku."

"Tidak akan mungkin."

"Kalau mungkin, aku akan mencincang-cincang tubuhmu."

"Silahkan saja, aku yakin seratus persen tidak akan mungkin menyukaimu."

Sementara Kris dan Chanyeol terus bertengkar, sang sopir bis di depan hanya bisa memutar kedua bola matanya sembari terus menyetir. Ia tahu kedua adalah _idol _dan sama-sama laki-laki, tetapi kelakuannya, seperti pasangan suami-istri yang baru menikah saja-banyak perbedaan pendapat disana-sini.

Dan ia juga harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak menjentikkan lidahnya keras-keras, ketika ia dapat melihat Chanyeol pada akhirnya menerima tawaran dari Kris untuk memakai jaketnya karena ia tidak tahan lagi kedinginan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol turun dari bis dengan perlahan, hati-hati agar Hyejin dalam gendongannya tidak terbangun. Kris melakukan hal yang sama.

"Haish, kita masih harus berjalan menuju dorm kita."

Chanyeol menjentikkan lidahnya melihat Kris yang menghentikan langkahnya sejenak di sampingnya. Bapak tua itu-Chanyeol punya sebutan baru untuk Kris-membungkukkan badannya sedikit kelelahan.

"Kau itu bapak-bapak tua atau apa, hah? Masa segitu saja sudah kelelahan. Lihat nih, aku saja yang semenjak dari tadi menggendong Hyejin dan membawa hampir semua barang belanjaan tidak mengeluh apa-apa." Cibir Chanyeol sembari memamerkan pergelangan tangannya yang penuh dengan lilitan tas belanja.

"Itu kan karna kau sudah terbiasa menjadi babu, makanya biasa saja." Timpal Kris seenaknya. Chanyeol sontak membelalakkan matanya menatap Kris murka.

"Apa kau bilang? Heh, aku kan seperti ini gara-gara kau yang pemalas."

"Apa? Pemalas?" Kris mengangkat kedua alisnya dengan dramatis, bak drama-drama di televisi. "Hellooo, masih mending aku sudah mau mengantarmu jalan-jalan yaa."

"Bukannya kau memang suka jalan-jalan?" Tanya Chanyeol kesal sembari meneruskan perjalanannya menuju _dorm_. Kris mengikuti.

"Memang iya, tapi dengan wanita. Memangnya kau wanita, makanya aku patut senang jalan-jalan denganmu?" Kris memutar kedua bola matanya sebagai balasan.

"Seharusnya tadi kau menolak saja." Ucap Chanyeol singkat tanpa melirik ke arah Kris.

Kris membelalakkan matanya dan sontak menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Chanyeol mau tak mau menghentikan langkahnya juga.

"Yah! Kau pikir aku bisa menolakmu-"

_-di saat kau terlihat begitu tidak memungkinkan untuk ditolak?_

"Menolakmu apa?" Tanya Chanyeol bingung sembari mengernyitkan alisnya.

Kris buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya dan meneruskan perjalananya. "Tidak apa-apa. Ayo cepat pulang, kasihan Hyejin dan Donghoon kedinginan kalau terus di luar."

"Yah! Hei, tunggu! Menolakmu apa? Kau tidak bisa membuat orang lain penasaran begitu saja!" Ucap Chanyeol setengah berteriak sembari mencoba untuk menyusul langkah kaki Kris, namun agak sedikit naas, karena ia membawa barang belanjaan yang begitu banyak, dan Kris berjalan terlalu cepat.

"Sudah aku bilang bukan apa-apa. Kau ini keras kepala sekali."

"Yah! Aku penasaran tahu! Katakan padaku apa!"

"Sudah kubilang bukan apa-apa! Lalu aku harus menjawab seperti apa?" Kris menolehkan kepalanya ke arah samping dan menatap Chanyeol, sembari terus berjalan.

"Katakan yang sebenarnya." Jawab Chanyeol kesal.

"Ya itu yang sebenarnya. Memangnya menurutmu yang sebenarnya itu seperti apa?"

"Yaaa.." Chanyeol menggedikkan bahunya tak yakin. ".. jawaban yang lain? Selain dari 'bukan apa-apa'."

"Kalau aku menjawab selain dari 'bukan apa-apa', itu namanya aku mengarang." Tukas Kris cepat.

Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya sedikit dan menggumam, "Entah kenapa aku masih merasa kalau kau bohong."

"Kau lama-lama membuatku kesal, serius. Itu hanya masalah sepele, Chanyeol."

"Itu bukan masalah sepele kalau membuat Park Chanyeol penasaran!" Teriak Chanyeol pada Kris tiba-tiba.

Kris spontan membelalakkan matanya dan menghentikan langkahnya. Sungguh perjalanan menuju _dorm _yang panjang, lama, dan penuh rintangan.

"Yah! Pelankan suaramu! Kau mengganggu tetangga yang sedang tidur!"

"Kau sendiri yang memulai! Jadi jangan salahkan aku!"

"Kau-"

"KALIAN BERDUA!"

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah suara seperti jendela kamar dibuka, dan keluarlah seorang bapak-bapak berusia paruh baya ke arah balkon rumahnya. Ia menatap Kris dan Chanyeol dengan tatapan marah.

"BERHENTILAH BERTENGKAR DAN TERUSKAN DI KAMAR! Mengganggu orang tidur saja!"

Chanyeol dan Kris membelalakkan matanya satu sama lain, berpandangan, sebelum kemudian menundukkan kepalanya malu seiring dengan bapak-bapak paruh baya tersebut kembali lagi ke dalam rumahnya.

"Sudah kubilang kan, kita akan menganggu tetangga. Kau sih, berteriaknya kencang sekali." Kris adalah orang yang pertama kali memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Chanyeol tidak menimpali apapun.

"Untung saja kita tidak dilempari panci. Kalau iya, aku tidak jadi jalan-jalan dengan Jia besok." Lanjut Kris masih tanpa melihat ke arah Chanyeol. Chanyeol diam-diam memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Dasar, playboy cap naga. Kasian tahu, wanita-wanita itu seperti dipermainkan olehmu. Coba kalau kau jadi mereka."

Dan dari situ, Kris menyadari sesuatu.

"Kau masih penasaran dengan apa yang aku ucapkan tadi?" Tanya Kris keluar dari topik dan menatap Chanyeol. Chanyeol menghela napasnya dan memalingkan mukanya ke arah lain.

"Bohong kalau aku bilang tidak."

"Oke, baiklah, kalau kau memaksa." Kini, giliran Kris yang menghela napasnya dan berjalan ke arah Chanyeol. Chanyeol masih memalingkan mukanya dan menolak untuk menatap Kris, jadi dia tidak tahu apa yang sedang Kris lakukan sekarang.

Ada sebuah napas tertahan keluar dari tenggorokan Chanyeol ketika ia baru saja menyadari apa yang terjadi. Ia membelalakkan matanya dan sontak menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kris, menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Kris baru saja mencium pipi Chanyeol.

"Itu bisa kau pertimbangkan sebagai jawaban yang sebenarnya." Ucap Kris sembari tersenyum, entah apa artinya, sebelum kemudian berjalan mendahului Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya melongo tidak mengerti dan menggaruk kepalanya. Ia mengangkat tangannya yang penuh dengan lilitan tas-tas belanjaan ke arah pipinya dan dari situ, ia dapat merasakan kedua pipinya menghangat dan mungkin juga memerah.

"A-aigoo."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyungsoo! Kyungsoo! Coba lihat ini!" Baekhyun memanggil Kyungsoo, yang terlihat sangat lelah-maklum, mereka dan member-member yang lainnya baru saja datang-untuk menghampiri dirinya. Baekhyun sedang berdiri di depan sebuah pintu kamar.

"Ada apa, hyung?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada sedikit kesal. Ia menatap Baekhyun yang secara perlahan dan hati-hati membuka pintu kamar tersebut.

"Coba lihat." Ucap Baekhyun sembari melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam kamar, yang diikuti oleh Kyungsoo, dan tersenyum. "Mereka manis sekali."

Kyungsoo mengangkat kedua alisnya heran, sebelum kemudian dengan perlahan tersenyum juga.

"Coba kalau kita seperti itu juga ya." Celetuk Baekhyun yang masih menikmati pemandangan di depannya dan diam-diam melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sontak terlonjak dan mendorong tubuh Baekhyun menjauh.

"J-jangan macam-macam!"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda tidak suka, namun Kyungsoo sepertinya sengaja tidak memerdulikannya dan terus saja menatap 'pasangan baru' di depannya.

Chanyeol dan Kris sedang tertidur dan menghadap satu sama lain pada dua sisi kasur yang berlawanan. Mereka dipisahkan oleh dua anak kecil yang juga tengah tertidur di sampingnya.

Lengan Kris terulur untuk memeluk pinggang Chanyeol, walaupun tidak sepenuhnya, dan lengan Chanyeol terulur untuk memeluk Hyejin dan Donghoon secara protektif.

"Aku baru tahu kalau Chanyeol-hyung ternyata dapat terlihat keibuan juga." Komentar Kyungsoo sembari tersenyum lebar. Baekhyun menatapnya. Manis.

"Ah, hyung? Boleh aku meminjam ponselmu sebentar tidak?" Tanya Kyungsoo tiba-tiba sembari menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya kaget.

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku ingin memotret mereka. Momen seperti ini harus diabadikan." Ucap Kyungsoo sembari terkikik pelan. Ia menutupi mulutnya dengan kepalan tangannya.

"Hanya jika kau menciumku terlebih dahulu." Ucap Baekhyun sembari tersenyum nakal. Ia melipat kedua tangannya.

"Apa? Tidak mau!" Tolak Kyungsoo tanpa basa-basi sembari melangkah menjauhi Baekhyun. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya

"Ya sudah, kalau kalau kau tidak mau, tidak akan kupinjamkan." Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada santai sembari mengangkat kedua bahunya. Ia menyeringai ringan dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

Tidak masalah, toh ia sudah tahu reaksi akhir yang akan diberikan Kyungsoo jika-

"Baik, baik! Sekarang cepat berikan ponselmu! Keburu mereka bangun!"

Baekhyun tersenyum puas ketika Kyungsoo dengan cepat menjinjitkan kakinya dan menempelkan permukaan bibirnya pada pipinya, sekilas. Ia kemudian merogoh sakunya dan memberikan ponselnya pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tampak kegirangan ketika ia menerima ponsel dari Baekhyun. Ia kemudian berjalan ke dalam kamar dengan langkah yang pelan namun bersemangat, sementara Baekhyun hanya mengernyitkan alisnya tanda tidak mengerti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol berjongkok di depan Hyejin dan tersenyum.

"Kau janji ya, akan sering-sering bermain kesini."

Hyejin menganggukkan kepalanya dengan antusias sebelum kemudian tersenyum dengan lebar. Ia melingkarkan kedua lengan mungilnya di leher Chanyeol dan memeluknya dengan erat.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah laku Hyejin yang sangat lugu dan apa adanya. Ia membalas pelukan Hyejin dan mengelus-elus kepalanya dengan lembut.

Semua member, kecuali Chanyeol dan Kris, yang tidak mengerti apa-apa soal anak kecil kemarin, hanya dapat saling berpandangan satu sama lain dan mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. Terlebih ketika mereka mendapati Chanyeol-notabene seorang pemalas tingkt dewa-begitu dekat dan hangat dengan anak kecil bak sang induk dan anaknya.

Hyejin melepaskan pelukannya dan menjauhkan sedikit tubuhnya dari Chanyeol. Chanyeol menatapnya sejenak. Hyejin seperti ingin mengutarakan sesuatu atau melakukan sesuatu.

Hyejin menjinjitkan kakinya dan sekali lagi, mengarahkan tubuhnya mendekat pada Chanyeol. Ia menempelkan permukaan bibirnya dengan lembut di pipi kanan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tertawa ketika Hyejin dengan malu-malu tersenyum dan menundukkan kepalanya, mukanya memerah.

"Terimakasih, umma."

"Sama-sama, Hyejin-ah. Sampai jumpa." Chanyeol tersenyum lembut dan mengacak-acak pelan rambut Hyejin.

Kris mengakhiri perpisahannya dengan Donghoon dengan sebuah sentilan ringan di dahinya. Donghoon sontak meringis kesakitan dan mengusap-usap dahinya. Kris tertawa.

"Awas kalau kau sampai menghapus nomor telepon wanita di ponsel hyung. Kau tidak boleh main kesini lagi, mengerti?"

Donghoon menganggukkan kepalanya, bibirnya mengerucut karena masih kesal dengan tindakan Kris barusan.

Orang tua Hyejin dan Donghoon, yang menjemput mereka langsung pada pagi ini, mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada Kris dan Chanyeol karena telah mengurus dan menjaga anak mereka dengan baik. Keduanya juga meminta maaf karena telah merepotkan Kris dan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum, mengatakan kepada keduanya bahwa tidak apa-apa karena mereka sendiri juga kala iya sedang tidak ada jadwal ataupun acara untuk dihadiri.

Kedua orang tua Hyejin sekali lagi mengucapkan terima kasih dan meminta maaf kepada Kris dan Chanyeol karena telah merepotkan mereka. Sebetulnya Kris ingin mengatakan bahwa memang ya, anak-anakmu sangat merepotkan kami, namun segera mengurungkannya mengingat bahwa Chanyeol akan menganiyanya nanti karena bersikap tidak sopan.

Kris dan Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya pada Hyejin dan Donghoon, juga kedua orang tuanya, sebelum kemudian menutup pintu.

Semua member yang sedari awal kedatangan orang tua Hyejin hanya bisa menatap seluruh adegan dengan bingung, kini langsung menghambur menghampiri mereka dengan segudang pertanyaan yang membuntuti.

"Tadi itu siapa, hyung?"

"Kalian mengenal mereka?"

"Sejak kapan mereka ada di dorm ini?"

"Mereka itu anak hilang ya, hyung?"

"Pabo!" Kris dan Chanyeol sontak menawab secara bersamaan.

"Lalu kalau begitu tadi itu siapa?" Tanya Suho bingung.

"Tadi itu .. adalah anak-anak asuhku bersama Channie." Ucap Kris sembari tersenyum dengan bangga dan melingkarkan salah satu lengannya di pinggang Chanyeol. Semua member sontak membelalakkan matanya tak percaya, terlebih lagi Chanyeol. Ia terlihat seperti orang yang sedang murka.

"Kau ingin aku cincang-cincang untuk makan siang nanti, hah?!"

Sebelum Chanyeol sempat beraksi untuk menganiaya Kris, Kris sudah lebih dulu berlari ke arah kamarnya; kabur.

"Woy! Jangan kabur! Sini kau!" Chanyeol sontak berbalik dan mengejar Kris, tangannya terkepal bak preman-preman yang kehidupannya diganggu oleh masalah sepele. "Dasar naga."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa saja yang mereka lakukan seharian kemarin." Xiumin berkomentar heran. Ia menatap Chanyeol yang dengan lantangnya meneriakkan nama Kris berkali-kali sembari menggedor-gedor atau bahkan sesekali menendang pintu kamar yang dikunci Kris. Kris pasti sedang terkikik-kikik kesenangan di dalam.

"Mereka persis seperti pasangan tua yang suka bertengkar." Timpal Suho sembari berbalik dan berjalan ke arah dapur, meneruskan kegiatan memasaknya yang sempat terputus ketika orang tua Hyejin dan Donghoon datang.

"Hey, Kyungsoo-ah."

"Hmm?" Kyungsoo mengangkat kedua alisnya ketika seseorang memanggilnya. Baekhyun.

"Kau beruntung, Chanyeol tidak mengecek website-nya hari ini. Kalau iya, kau bisa mati."

Kyungsoo menjentikkan lidahnya kesal dan memutar kedua bola matanya. "Diamlah, bodoh."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"FOTO APA INI?!" Chanyeol menggebrak meja dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan menatap sesuatu di layar laptopnya dengan tidak percaya. Semua member yang tengah beraktivitas di dorm sontak terlonjak kaget.

Pagi ini, seperti biasa, Chanyeol, dengan segala kepercayaan diri yang dimilikinya, membuka-buka situs-situs yang memuat banyak tentang perkembangan dirinya. Bukan apa-apa, hanya ingin tahu saja apakah di mata fans-nya ia terlihat lebih tampan atau keren dari hari ke hari.

"Foto apa sih, hyung?" Tanya Sehun sembari berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol, bingung. Beberapa member yang lain mengikuti.

"INI!" Tunjuk Chanyeol ke arah layar laptopnya dengan raut wajah murka. "Siapa yang mengambil foto ini ketika aku tidur dan meng-upload nya ke internet?!"

Beberapa member tersebut sontak terdiam. Melihat atau mendengar Chanyeol marah hampir sama seperti berhadapan dengan gorilla atau singa mengamuk; seram.

"Kenapa kau menuduh kami, hyung? Memangnya pelakunya sudah pasti kami? Siapa tahu saja fans-"

"Fans mana mungkin bisa masuk kesini?!" Jawab Chanyeol dengan kesal. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di atas kursi dan mulai mengetikkan sesuatu di layarnya, semacam meminta kepada admin dalam situs itu untuk menghapus fotonya.

"Percuma saja kau meminta adminnya untuk menghapus foto itu, hyung. Toh foto itu sudah terlanjur beredar luas." Ucap Kai dengan raut wajah heran.

"Lagipula kalian berdua terlihat cocok disitu, serasi." Timpal Xiumin sembari terkikik. Chen ikut-ikutan terkikik.

"Kalian berdua mau jadi daging panggang siang ini?" Tanya Chanyeol sembari menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Xiumin dan Chen, menatap keduanya dengan tajam. Alih-alih merasa takut, Xiumin dan Chen malah terkikik semakin keras.

"Mukamu memerah Yeollie~"

"KALIAN BENAR-BENAR INGIN AKU PANGGANG SEKARANG JUGA?!"

Xiumin dan Chen malah tertawa semakin keras. Mereka saling memukul satu sama lain dan memegangi perut mereka saking tidak tahannya.

"Aish, anak ini benar-benar .." Geram Chanyeol sembari berusaha untuk tidak memedulikan Xiumin dan Chen yang masih tertawa dengan keras. Ia banyak bersyukur juga karena hari ini Kris sedang tidak ada di _dorm_, jadi ia bisa dengan leluasa mengekspresikan apa yang dirasakannya tentang foto itu tanpa harus malu diketahui oleh Kris.

"Gege, sabar." Ucap Tao sembari menepuk-nepuk pundak Chanyeol dan tersenyum. Chanyeol menarik napasnya dalam-dalam dan mulai melanjutkan aktivitasnya lagi.

"Awas saja kalau sampai aku menemukan pelakunya, akan aku cincang-cincang dia sampai mati!"

**_Sementara itu di sebuah kamar .. _**

Kyungsoo menempelkan telinganya rapat-rapat pada permukaan pintu kamarnya, sesekali ia membelalakkan matanya dan memicingkannya penasaran.

"Yah! Jangan duduk disitu Kyungsoo-ah! Kau menghalangi jalan!" Ucap Baekhyun secara tiba-tiba, membuat Kyungsoo yang sedang khusyuk melakukan aktivitasnya, terlonjak kaget.

"Aish, hyung! Aku kira siapa!"

Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya mendengar komentar Kyungsoo. "Memangnya siapa lagi yang tidur sekamar denganmu selain aku? Sudah cepat minggir, aku mau keluar."

Kyungsoo sontak membelalakkan matanya ketika Baekhyun berjalan semakin mendekat ke arah pintu. Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih gagang pintu, namun tertahan ketika seseorang dengan cepat menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

"Hey, apa-apaan-"

"Hyung, kumohon jangan keluar sampai yang lain pada pergi." Pinta Kyungsoo sembari mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan memelas.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Baekhyun mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. Sebetulnya, ia masih tidak mengerti mengapa Kyungsoo berada disini-di balik pintu kamarnya, berjongkok, dan seperti sedang menguping sesuatu. Ini pagi-pagi dan seharusnya Kyungsoo sedang berada di dapur, memasak, bersama beberapa member lainnya.

Kyungsoo tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. Ia menghela napasnya dalam dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, ragu.

"Chanyeol-hyung sepertinya marah besar ketika ia tahu ada seseorang yang memotretnya ketika ia tidur bersama Kris-hyung dan mengupload-nya ke internet."

Mendengar hal ini, alih-alih merasa simpati atau berniat untuk berempati pada Kyungsoo, Baekhyun malah menjentikkan lidahnya. Ia melipat kedua tangannya.

"Itu ulahmu sendiri. Aku bahkan sudah mengatakan akibatnya."

Kyungsoo membuat suara dari tenggorokannya seperti orang yang sedang menangis, dan ia mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana, hyung? Aku masih ingin hidup dan tak ingin mati di tangan Chanyeol-hyung." Ucapnya lirih sembari menatap permukaan lantai kamarnya dengan sendu. Sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat kondisi Kyungsoo sekarang, namun mengingat bahwa ia akan memiliki waktu yang sulit dengan Kyungsoo nanti, ia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Ya mana kutahu, kau sendiri kan yang berbuat, jadi kau sendiri juga yang menanggung akibatnya."

"Hyung! Saran macam apa itu?!"

"Aku hanya mencoba untuk menjadi orang bijak, Kyungsoo-ah. Kau kan memang salah, suruh siapa usil ketika orang lain sedang tidur."

Kyungsoo menghembuskan napasnya dan menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Ia menatap Baekhyun yang dengan santainya melangkahi dirinya dan memutar gagang pintu, bersiap-siap membukanya.

"Hyung, aku ini pacarmu."

"Lalu?" Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya sejenak dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan heran.

"Setidaknya kau melindungiku." Ucap Kyungsoo sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya. Lagi-lagi ia menundukkan kepalanya dan menatap ke arah lantai, sedikit berharap setidaknya kekasihnya akan luluh padanya dan mengasihaninya.

Baekhyun menghela napasnya, panjang. "Tidak kau mintapun, aku akan melindungimu."

Kyungsoo sontak mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah Baekhyun, senyumnya terkembang dengan lebar dan kedua matanya membesar bak benar-benar mengharapkan sesuatu. Ia benar-benar berharap Baekhyun akan-

"Tapi sampai kapanpun juga, aku tidak mau melindungi orang yang salah, sekalipun aku sangat menyukainya."

-menyelamatkannya.

Bagus sekali.

Kyungsoo menjentikkan lidahnya kecewa dan menghela napasnya. Ia memerosotkan tubuhnya lagi ke bawah dan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan kesal, matanya sedikit dipicingkan.

"Bagus sekali kata-katanya. Kau mengutip dari drama apa, hah?"

Baekhyun tersenyum singkat. "Drama percintaan kita."

"Haish!" Kyungsoo menendang kaki Baekhyun dengan kesal, berekspektasi setidaknya ujungnya mengenai kaki Baekhyun, namun nihil, Baekhyun dengan segala kecepatannya dan refleks dalam menghindar, segera membuka pintu dan keluar.

Tinggallah Kyungsoo yang sedang galau sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END.**

**Ekstra Baeksoo:**

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kyungsoo-ah?" Tanya Baekhyun sembari berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk di depan meja belajar. Di depannya terdapat sebuah laptop dan ia sibuk mengoperasikannya.

"Meng-upload foto-foto." Jawab Kyungsoo sembari mengetikkan sesuatu pada layar laptop, jari-jari mungilnya dengan lihai mencari tombol-tombol huruf yang dimaksud.

Baekhyun mengangkat kedua alisnya dan membungkukkan badannya. "Foto-foto kita? Aku tidak menyangka ternyata kau secepat itu menginginkan kita _go public_."

Kyungsoo sontak menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan memukul lengan Baekhyun, keras. Baekhyun mengaduh kesakitan.

"Bukan kita, pabo! Foto Chanyeol-hyung dan Kris-hyung, ish!"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal dan mengusap-usap lengannya yang sakit. Ia tidak menimpali kata-kata Kyungsoo lagi.

"Website apa itu?"

"Fanbase untuk Krisyeol shipper." Jawab Kyungsoo sembari tersenyum santai dan mulai mengetikkan sesuatu lagi. Baekhyun mengangkat kedua alisnya heran.

"Mwo? Kau Krisyeol shipper?"

"Yap." Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya mantap. "Aku bahkan salah satu dari adminnya."

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya dan mengernyitkan alisnya tidak percaya. Ia menatap Kyungsoo yang masih saja sibuk berkutat dengan laptopnya. Dalam hati, ia agak kesal juga karena merasa diabaikan oleh kekasihnya sendiri demi seonggok laptop yang menyala di depannya.

"Bagaimana bisa? Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak .." Kyungsoo menaruh telunjuknya pada dagunya, membuat gesture seperti orang sedang berpikir. "mereka sering berbisik-bisik satu sama lain dan .. oh! Ketika Chanyeol-hyung dan Kris-hyung saling menatap satu sama lain!" Ucapnya sembari tersenyum lebar.

Baekhyun tertegun ketika Kyungsoo kemudian menepukkan kedua tangannya dan terlonjak sedikit di atas tempat duduknya dengan heboh.

"Tatapan ketika Kris-hyung menatap Chanyeol-hyung itu beda, seperti penuh kekaguman, rasa sayang, dan perasaan ingin menjaga. Memang sih, Chanyeol-hyung itu orangnya tidak peka dan sangat mudah sekali terdistraksi dengan hal-hal yang ada di sekitarnya, tapi justru itu yang membuatnya terlihat manis!" Lanjut Kyungsoo masih dengan senyum 1000 watt yang menghiasi wajahnya. Baekhyun bahkan dapat melihat dengan jelas binar-binar mata Kyungsoo ketika ia menatap foto-foto yang ada di website itu.

"Aish, kau ini aneh sekali sih." Komentar Baekhyun sembari memutar kedua bola matanya. "Coba kalau Chanyeol dan Kris-hyung sampai tahu."

"Aku tidak peduli." Timpal Kyungsoo cuek. "Toh mereka pada akhirnya akan saling menyukai satu sama lain kan?"

"Kau yakin sekali." Cibir Baekhyun sembari melipat kedua tangannya.

Kyungsoo memutar tubuhnya menghadap Baekhyun. "Kau itu kesal karena cemburu kan, karena aku tidak mendukung Baeksoo?"

Baekhyun memalingkan mukanya ke samping. "Tidak, kata siapa?"

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya kesal dan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan bosan. Ia kemudian memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap pada layar laptopnya lagi.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu sana, jangan ganggu aku."

Baekhyun sontak membelalakkan matanya mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo, namun tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi sebagai balasan. Malah, ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan menggertakkan giginya, kesal.

Kyungsoo terus berkutat dengan laptopnya dan tampak tak sadar ketika Baekhyun dengan cepat berjalan ke arahnya. Ia membelalakkan matanya ketika laptopnya secara tiba-tiba dijauhkan oleh sebuah tangan-bukan miliknya-dan tubuhnya diangkat, bridal style.

"Hei! Turunkan aku! Aku belum selesai meng-upload!" Berontak Kyungsoo sembari menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya dan menendang-nendangkan kakinya.

Baekhyun merapatkan bibirnya sebelum kemudian dengan sekuat tenaga menghempaskan Kyungsoo di atas permukaan kasur. Kyungsoo semakin membelalakkan matanya dan ia reflek mengeluarkan nafas tertahan.

"Iya, aku cemburu. Memangnya kenapa? Tidak boleh? Aku tidak boleh cemburu karena pacarku sendiri?" Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo tajam dan meletakkan kedua tangannya dengan sengaja di sisi kepala Kyungsoo.

"Geez, Baekhyun." Kyungsoo memutar kedua bola matanya dan mencoba untuk mendorong Baekhyun menjauh, namun nihil, agaknya hukum alam sedang berlaku saat ini-yang paling kuat, yang mendominasi. Dan Kyungsoo bukanlah yang paling kuat dalam hal ini.

"Baekhyun, singkirkan-"

Belum sempat Kyungsoo merasakan detik berikutnya dengan mengatakan sesuatu yang ia inginkan, Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyungsoo.

"Baekhyun, hentikan." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada mengomel sembari memukul lengan Baekhyun menjauh. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan menyeringai.

"Tidak mau."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Hahaha, ini part terakhiiiir! *keyboard smashing saking senengnya* Semoga temen-temen nggak kecewa sama hasilnya, haha. Bakal ada ekstra cerita kok abis ini, tentang gimana Chanyeol sama Kris pas baby-nya udah nggak ada, keke. Soalnya disesuaiin sama judulnya juga, 'Hello Baby'. Nah, berhubung baby-nya udah nggak ada, jadi cerita Kris sama Chanyeol dipisahin sendiri deh. Tapi bakal tetep berkaitan kok sama cerita yang ini ^^**

**Oh iya, itu ada diselipin ekstra ato cerita tambahan Baeksoo di abis ending nya, haha. Sebenernya tu itu mau aku jadiin bagian dari ceritanya awalnya, tapi berhubung bakal jadi terlalu panjang, aku masukin sebagai tambahan cerita aja, hehe. Itu lebih ke peristiwa Kyungsoo nge-upload foto Krisyeol ke internet secara detil xD**

**Makasih udah bacaa, setia nungguin update-an nya, ngomen, like, dan lain sebagainya! Wish you always have a happy day! Bye! :D**


End file.
